


Trial Marriage

by Pills



Series: Body Mod Pseudo-gon [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Begging, Betting, Bondage, Bunny Ears, Butt Plugs, Costumes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, First Time, Foreplay, Genital Piercing, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Renaissance Faires, Rough Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Tail Butt Plugs, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pills/pseuds/Pills
Summary: Alice Yoksvni, daughter of gaming company (YolkGames) CEO Mary Yoksvni.  She's the head of two departments: Blood/Gore and BL.  Gravity Albert, the head of the War department, often has to work in collaboration with Alice, much to her disgust.  When both Gravity and Alice are working on a project, Gravity is offered a position at another gaming company.  Mary calls him in for a meeting, and he agrees to stay at YolkGames (since he has all the coding memorized and not written down) if he can marry Alice.  Mary finds this absurd and knows her daughter's secret as to why she doesn't date, and counter-offers a "trial marriage": One month in the family's home without Mary's presence.  He can move in and live there.  If he can stand living with Alice for the predetermined month, he can marry her.  Alice is disgusted by this, but has no choice.





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things We Do for Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067340) by [Spongecatdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog). 



> This is an original work inspired by a DMMd fanfiction. Weird that it was inspired by smut, but it had me thinking of the whole "let me fuck your daughter/son if you want me to stay" thing. I have a thing for piercings and goths for both males and females, so don't mind that. Also, I have a dick piercing kink. Dunno why, don't ask. If pierced genitals freaks you out, DON'T READ THIS SERIES.  
> Self beta'd, as usual I rarely look back through my work (due to embarrassment) so I apologize for any mistakes or inconsistencies.

She took another look at the clock.  _He’s 20 minutes late.  What’s keeping him?_   As she turned her attention back to the door, mouth behind her interlaced fingers, there was a soft knock on her door before a tall, dirty blonde-haired man with piercings walked in.

“Where the _hell_ have you been?” She was not amused with this brat’s inconsiderate actions.  The man merely took his pinky to his ear mockingly.

“I have a proposition to make you, boss lady,” he said flatly.  She quirked an eyebrow at the man before motioning him to continue.

“I’m late because another company was interviewing me for a position at their company.”  Mary stood up from her chair, nearly knocking it over in the process.

“What do you mean you were at another company?  You can’t leave in the middle of this project!  You think I can’t easily replace you?”

“One thing about that, _boss_ : I didn’t write down any of the code.  Everything is up here,” he tapped a finger to his temple.  Her eyebrow twitched at his insolence before he continued.  “I’ll stay in this company on one condition: You let me marry your daughter.”

                Mary broke out into maniacal laughter.  “You think you can sweep my daughter off her feet just like that?  Well, you _brat_ , how about I give you a counter-proposition: If you can stand living with her for a month, in our home,  _alone_ , I will allow you to marry her.”  Now it was the man’s turn to quirk an eyebrow at his boss.  Then a smirk graced his face as he considered his new proposal.

“You’re on.”  And they shook hands.

_He won’t last a week._

 

* * *

 

_ONE WEEK LATER_

 

* * *

 

                Alice was tapping madly away at her computer screen in her main office.  It was a fairly large office, filled with various anime and gaming merchandise, everything from plushies to figures and other random knickknacks.  She shared her office with her lead developer, Mark, in the Blood & Gore department, while also managing the BL department on the side.  They sat in opposite corners, but Mark didn’t oppose to the stuff lying all over bookshelves and along the wall around the office room that his childhood friend had collected over the years before taking this position under her mother.  She had a certain talent for this sort of thing.

                As she was tapping away, her headset suddenly beeped loudly over her music.  She pressed a button in the side and answered the call.  “Speak, infidel.”

“Alice, come up to my office immediately,” a voice spoke flatly on the other end.  She knew it was her mom.

“Just a few more lines of code, Mom—”

“ _NOW_ , Alice.”  Groaning a “fine,” she set her headset down and told Mark she’d be away for a few minutes, to which he nodded.

 

                Alice never liked making her way up to the top floor to her mother’s office.  Mary Yoksvni was the CEO of YolkGaming, a highly popular and massively appraised game developing company.  They developed games from gun-and-runs to visual novels to action/RPG, and everything in between.  Even though Alice was only 23, she was a talented and gifted game developer with an unusual knack for blood, gore, and her personal perverted interest in BL series.  When her mother offered her the position at 18, she gladly took it.  Mark Alkinson joined soon after under Alice’s suggestion and to be in the same department.  Alice wasn’t anything of a looker in her eyes.  She had short black hair often capped with a black chained slouchy beanie, some black nerdy glasses, hazel eyes, and various facial and ear piercings.  Her wardrobe was simple as well: a ripped red and black oversized slouchy sweater, black shorts with fishnets and Demonia boots.  Her cheek piercings were what made her pronounced, in her eyes.

                Lost in her thoughts, Alice approached a tall, mahogany door with a gilded doorknob with a plaque reading _“Mary Yoksvni, CEO”_.  She sighed quietly before knocking on the door and opening it.  When she closed the door behind her, she noticed she wasn’t alone with her mother.  Standing in front of her desk with a shit-eating grin on his face was the head developer of the War department, Gravity Albert.  Gravity wasn’t the most unattractive guy, with his short and messy dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes, he constantly wore white button-ups, but always kept them messy and untucked in his black skinny jeans and a black tie wrapped loosely around his neck.  His checkered slip-ons always reminded Alice of her skating days.  He also had facial and ear piercings, but his most prominent piercing was that the entire bridge of his nose was pierced.

“The fuck is he doing here, Mom?” Alice averted her gaze from the madly grinning freak who she was often forced to work in collaboration with.  Mary waved her hand and gestured towards Gravity before continuing.

“Alice, this is your new ‘trial husband’.  I already made the preparations to move myself out today and leave the house to you two alone for a month to live with each other.”  Alice gaped wide-mouthed at her mother before turning a burning glare to Gravity.

“Does _he_ have anything to do with this?”  Alice walked up to Gravity, and although only being 5’ 2” and he was 6’ 2”, she grabbed his messy collar and shook him.  “Where do you get off brainwashing my mother into trying to get into my house to get in my pants, you fucking perverted freak!?”

Gravity grabbed her wrists gently before attempting to lean in to kiss Alice, to which Alice tilted her head back and smashed her forehead into his nose.  Gravity merely released her wrists and grabbed his now slightly bleeding nose.

“Alice, it’s only for a month.  If things don’t work out, Gravity leaves and you won’t have to see each other ever again.”  Ignoring Gravity’s slight bloody nose problem, but wasn’t complaining (he should have expected it wouldn’t be that easy to kiss her), Mary continued to try to console her furious daughter.

                Alice sighed heavily.  “At least I have work to distract me from this terrible circumstance—”

“About that, you two won’t be allowed to work for the entire month.  I’ll leave the work to your lead developers.”  Alice released her forehead and opened her eyes to gawk at her mother.

“You mean to tell me I have to spend a month straight in our home _alone_ with him and nothing else?”

“You can still research and do things normally.  Think of it like an extended vacation.”  Mary smiled for the first time since Alice entered the room, only infuriating her more.

“Not the kind of vacation I wanted, _Mother_ ,” Alice parted with before leaving her office.  Once she left, Gravity’s nose had already stopped bleeding, and he followed after her, catching her wrist and whispering in her ear, _You need a strong, intelligent, well-endowed husband, Alice._   Those words earn him a bright red-faced Alice and a good backhand.

 

* * *

 

                That night, Alice came home to her usual 2-floor home, but without her mother’s shadow.  Her room was empty and replaced with Gravity’s things.  Alice scowled at the thought.  She threw her bag into her room and grabbed some clothes for a shower before the pervert came in.

                Gravity came home to his new house content that he was finally going to start living with the love of his life, even if she didn’t share the same mutual attraction as him.  He loved unconventional women, but what drew him to Alice was her vast intelligence and the departments she was head of.  He knew as soon as he set eyes on the fair-skinned beauty, from her facial piercings, which the most he loved was the two spiderbites under the right side of her lip, to the way she dressed.  It covered her figure, he was sure of it, but it was alluring at how she hid her body.  She wasn’t throwing herself out at men like he saw how other women threw themselves at him.  In fact, Alice seemed to rather reject him and his advances, much to his confusion.  Whenever they’d work in collaboration on a project, he’d drop little presents off (usually Nendoroids she’d been trying to acquire for several weeks prior, but only finding them extremely expensive or hard to find), or give her flowers, or something to that extent.  Even though her eyes lit up brightly whenever he presented a much-desired figure to her, whenever he tried to kiss her, she’d instantly smack him.  He felt that even though she appreciated the gifts, despite him refusing a return of money, he just enjoyed seeing her smiling face and bright eyes, something he didn’t often see in their hazel depths.  To be honest, the only time he saw that expression was whenever he gave her gifts.  But when he attempted to kiss or touch her, she’d blush furiously and refuse him, to which he found extremely endearing.

                Lost in his thoughts, he ran smack into a wet, towel-draped Alice emerging from the bathroom with a towel on her head.  Since he was so much larger than the small woman, he toppled his weight on top of her unintentionally.

“Get off of me, you’re heavy~” She whined, attempting to keep her towel in place.  Gravity regained his senses and propped himself up to look down at a furiously blushing face before he got his nose grabbed and his face thrown.  Rubbing his nose, she stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut.  Sighing, he realized he didn’t make the best first impression, and went to his new room.  He appreciated that he got the old lady’s room, which was vastly bigger than his own room.  He sat down and turned on his gaming system to play some games.

                Shortly after a few dungeon levels, he heard a soft knock on his door.  Bellowing for who he presumed was Alice to come in, she opened the door shyly and entered.  She wore a fuzzy light blue sweater and some white sweatpants, very opposite of her usual black attire.  She adjusted her glasses before clearing her throat to speak.  “What do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Hmm, what did _you_ want to eat?” He countered teasingly.  Alice groaned and walked away, mumbling “I’m ordering some pizza and pasta.  Come down with what you want.”

                Gravity, now shirtless and in black boxers, made his way downstairs to see Alice in the kitchen with her back to him, on the phone ordering the food.  He slowly made his way over and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, earning him a surprised yelp and a smack upside the head with a menu.

“No, no, I’m fine!  I just got surprised by—”

“Her husband.” Gravity was quick to announce into the phone as he took it to order his food.  Alice was furious at his seriousness of the circumstances, acting as if they really were married.  Even though he was a year older than her, he was so much bigger and acted as if he was so much younger, which annoyed her to no end.  After finishing her order, she handed the phone to Gravity before she made her way upstairs to her own room.  While passing by Gravity’s “room”, she noticed he still had his game playing.  Curious, she cautiously stepped in to look.

“He’s playing a retro game.  Didn’t think he’d be in to that kind of shit,” she mumbled to herself.  “Huh, he’s only on the third level on the dungeon and appears to be at the boss.”  She peeked out of his room and heard him still talking on the phone.  Sighing quietly, she picked up the controller and decided to quickly beat the boss for him before he came back upstairs.

                She lost herself in the game and ended up playing more than just the boss level.  It’s been forever since she’s played this game and copies of it aren’t even in circulation that much anymore, making it quite a rarity.  Before she knew it, she had a figure towering over her, hands on his hips and a broad smirk on his face.  “Can’t resist, can you?”

                She stuttered and blushed up to her ears and averted her gaze back to the game.  “I saw you were having some trouble with the boss, so I thought I’d do it for you,” she stammered out.  “I didn’t know you liked these kinds of games.”

“You either,” he smirked.

                She glared at him.  “This game is from my childhood.  Copies of it are rare to find nowadays and I lost mine years ago.  Can’t blame me!”

                Gravity leaned down to the small woman on his bed and kissed her on top of her head, earning him a pillow smashed into his face and pushed away from her.  She paused the game and made her way downstairs to wait for the food.

                “DELIVERY!”  She heard a high-pitched voice call from the door, waking her from her beginning slumber on the couch.  She went to the door to retrieve the food, thanked the delivery kid, and bid them farewell.  She yelled for Gravity to come down for food before picking up her portion and passing him on the stairs.  He had thoughts of spanking her, but since he just got a pillow to the face, decided not to push his or her limits, so he let her pass without incident, much to Alice’s surprise.  They ate in silence in each other’s rooms, doing their research before Alice turned in to bed at 1 AM.  She went to her door and locked it before removing her sweatpants and crawling under the blankets to the sounds of electronic beeping and firing.

                That morning, Alice headed downstairs for breakfast, completely forgetting the other unwelcome presence in the house and started brewing coffee in just her light blue fuzzy sweater, some pastel pink and blue stockings, and her panties, which were covered by her sweater.  Drowsily, she rubbed her eyes as her coffee started brewing, letting out an unwelcome yawn and shoving some waffles into the toaster.

                As she was preparing her coffee, she didn’t hear the quiet footsteps coming down the stairs before too late.  She turned around to see Gravity turning the corner into the kitchen and let out a scream at what she saw.  It wasn’t the fact that he was in his underwear, but it was the fact of the tent she saw in his boxers that caused her to scream and turn around, covering her eyes, much to Gravity’s confusion.

                He made his way over to her and set a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch before she pulled away hastily.  “What’s wrong?” He mumbled groggily and with half-lidded eyes.

“Look down!”

“Ah…” was all he said as he looked down to see the state of his erection in his boxers.  He rubbed the back of his head before turning to go upstairs to the bathroom to take care of it, much to Alice’s mortification.  She shoved the waffles into her mouth, grabbed her coffee, and dashed into her room and slammed the door shut.  She immediately regretted the decision when she heard noises from the bathroom that disturbed her greatly.  She shoved her headset on and blasted her music to distract herself from Gravity’s masturbation as she played a violent, disemboweling fighting game.  
                After about an hour, Alice heard a loud banging on her door before Gravity entered her room, much to Alice’s relief upon seeing no giant tent in his black boxers.  She still averted her gaze when he approached her and knelt down as she sat on her giant black pouf chair.  He brought his face to her blushing and confused one before pushing the pause button on her headset.

“Sorry for scaring you.  But if you’re going to live with _any_ man, you’re going to have to get used to the concept called ‘morning wood’.  It’s unable to be controlled and it can’t really be helped.”  He remained deadpanned, but his eyes portrayed deep concern for her timidness.  Blushing even deeper, she kept her focus straight and nodded timidly.

“Good,” he kissed her gently on the cheek before departing from her room, closing the door behind him.  She heard his gentle yet firm footsteps going downstairs, presumably to get his food.  She rubbed the cheek with the kiss on it, realizing she didn’t refuse him this time or act out.  Was she starting to get used to him…?  It was literally the second day, there’s no way, but he was so gentle this time.  She figured due to him looking so concerned and gentle she’d let it slide.  She didn’t sense any sort of lust or perversions behind his gentle kiss, she felt it was more of a consoling kiss than a lustful one.  She blushed again at the thought before sighing and returning to her game, hearing the shower turn on instead of food being made.

                As the day progressed, Alice was getting quite bored just sitting here doing “research” and it was only the second of, unfortunately, thirty-one.  She was so engrossed in her game that she didn’t realize Gravity had left the house and returned some time later, only to enter her room with a medium-sized box.

“What’s this?”  Her curiosity was piqued.  Whenever he gave her gifts, they were usually something really cool and something she tried fervently to get, only to be disappointed by the rarity and/or price of it.

“Open it and find out,” he said in deadpan as he shoved it into her hands.  She looked at the box, with its deep purple wrapping and black bow.  She gently undid the bow and opened up the paper, revealing a rare scale figure from one of her favorite yaoi series.  It was a tall, pale male with teary-eyes in a bunny suit.  She was ecstatic with the gift.  She looked up to Gravity with the same expression he loved to see.  He smiled gently before sitting down on the floor next to her.

“You know why I give you so many gifts?” He asked out of genuine curiosity.

“Because…” she trailed off, unsure of how to respond.  She never actually thought about _why_ he gave her so many gifts.  She just thought he had a lot of money to spare and spent it on women, but by the way he was talking, it sounded like he only gave _her_ gifts.

“I give you gifts to see the expression on your face.  It’s so bright, full of pure innocence and genuine happiness.  It’s an expression I don’t often see on you and I enjoy seeing it on your face, and yours alone,” he smiled warmly at the now slightly red face of his “lover”.  She averted her gaze as he spoke, unsure of how to respond.

“I…I just thought you bought gifts for a lot of women, and that you had money to spare…” she spoke her thoughts aloud, which made Gravity giggle unconsciously.

“Heh, no.  I don’t spend my money on just _anyone_.  They have to have certain qualities I like to be able to receive this sort of,” he trailed off, looking up to the ceiling before continuing.  “Treatment.”  He smirked at her.

“Qualities…?” she asked shyly, unsure if she would regret asking.  He gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face him.

“They have to be strong, intelligent, not take shit from anyone, strong-willed, stubborn…” the more he talked, the more Alice blushed, but the firm yet gentle grip on her chin restricted her ability to look away.  “But most of all, they have to have similar interests to me and the ability to keep _me_ _interested_.”  His last words triggered something in her.

“’Interested’?  So am I your _toy_?”  Gravity sighed, but kept his eyes on hers.

“No, I meant they have to be creative and not just after me for my own ‘qualities’.”  Alice laughed aloud at his last words.

“Your ‘qualities’?  And what would those be?”  She immediately regretted her words when a sadistic smirk blossomed on Gravity’s face.

“Would you like to find out?”  Alice’s teasing smile faded away instantly at his words.

“I’m not having sex with you,” she said in deadpan.

“Not that.  How about we have a little competition?”  Alice quirked up an eyebrow, indicating her interest, urging Gravity to continue.

“Let’s play your favorite PVP games and make some bets, hm?”

“Hmm,” Alice looked up to the ceiling and thought about the offer.  “As long as they’re not sexual.”

“Let’s do it then.”

 

_LET’S RUMBLE!_

“First bet, if I win, you have to tell me why you joined my mother’s company,” Alice was first to take the initiative.

“And if I win, you have to tell me why you’re interested in your _yaoi_ ,” he smirked.

                PLAYER ONE – WIN | PLAYER TWO – LOSE

                Alice raised her hands in victory.  “HA!  Loser, tell me why you joined the company!”

                Sighing, Gravity turned to look down at her.  “I joined to be close to you.”

“….So you were stalking me?”

“Next bet: If I win, you have to tell me where all your piercings are.” He completely ignored her.

“And if I win, you have to _show_ me where all your piercings are,” Alice didn’t like being left hanging, but knew she was doing an innocent job of keeping sexual things out of this little game they were playing.

_A BRAWL IS SURELY BREWING!_

                PLAYER ONE – WIN! | PLAYER TWO – LOSE

                Alice turned and stuck her tongue out at Gravity.  Two wins so far.  She was feeling pretty confident, but the look on Gravity’s face made her teasing expression fade quickly.

“Welp, gotta _show_ you all my piercings, then.”  He brought his face close to hers.  She saw the ones on his face: two rings in his left eyebrow, his entire bridge, snakebites below his lip.  He stuck out his tongue, showing a barbell on it, glistening with saliva.  When he backed away and propped himself up on his knees, Alice was confused.

“What are you doing…?”  She started, but her eyes grew wide and she saw him fiddling with the waistband of his boxers.

“Showing you my piercings.”  He said in deadpan.

“Then _why_ are you pulling down your boxers…?!!”  She covered her eyes when she caught a glimpse of shining metal emerging from his now lowered underwear.

“Come on, open your eyes, Alice.  You wanted me to show you, now look,” he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up onto the bed from her pouf chair.

                She kept her eyes clenched shut, but her wrist was soon pulled to touch something soft, hot, yet weirdly hard and metallic, causing her to immediately open her eyes, only to yelp when she caught a glimpse of what he was making her touch.  She tried to yank her wrist out of his clutches, but his tremendous strength prevented it.

“Alice, it’s just a dick.  One is going to be inside you one day anyway. It’s just a body part, nothing to be afraid of,” he tried to sound as consoling as possible.  Trembling, Alice opened her eyes slowly to gaze at his half-hard member.

                He _was_ indeed well-endowed, much to Alice’s shame. He had two barbells on his head, one on either side of the tip, several along the shaft, and a huge ring at the base.  She unconsciously reached out and tugged on the ring at the base, wondering if it was real.  He moaned deeply, causing Alice to retract her hand and apologize.

“No, it felt good, but please, unless you intend to _pleasure me_ , please don’t do that,” he was slightly out of breath from the sudden wave of pleasure, and Alice apologized again before retreating to her pouf, still completely unaware she didn’t have any pants on.  This caused Gravity’s dick to become a little harder at the sight of her panties, but he tried to brush it off by shoving his rising erection back into his boxers.

“Next bet: If I win, you have to explain why you have piercings down there,” Alice said in deadpan.

“And if I win, you have to wear one of my dress shirts,” Gravity was beginning to get smug now.

_LET’S FIGHT!_

                PLAYER ONE – LOSE | PLAYER TWO – WIN!

“What the fuck was _that_!?”  Alice screamed.  “Were you losing _ON PURPOSE_!?”

                Gravity merely hummed as he retreated to his room to retrieve the betted dress shirt.  He returned with a crisp white button-up and handed it to Alice, much to her embarrassment.  She swiftly grabbed it from his clutches and walked into the hallway to put it on.

                When Alice returned, it didn’t help Gravity’s growing erection.  Even though she buttoned it up most of the way, it was far too big and you could still see her cleavage, as well as her black underwear through the white.  The sleeves and cuffs went well over her hands, almost looking like a child wearing their parents’ clothing.

                Noticing his staring, Alice attempted to toss the nearest object at him, only to have the pillow fall from her clutches due to the length of the sleeves.  She rolled them up and bent over to pick up the pillow again, earning her a low wolf whistle from Gravity.  She tossed the wooden wash basket at him instead.

“Next bet: if I win, you have to feed me dinner,” Alice smacked him upside the head before turning to offer her bet.

“And if I win, you have to _cook_ dinner.”

_WHO WILL WIN!?_

                PLAYER ONE – WIN! | PLAYER TWO – LOSE

“Ha!”  Alice cheered her victory.

“I say we cook some homemade pasta recipe.”  Alice turned stunned to Gravity.  _Can he actually cook?_

“Next bet: if I win, you have to stay in that outfit for the rest of the day, and we have to _sleep in the same bed_.”

“And if _I_ win, I get to change and _you_ have to sleep with sweatpants on.”

_LET’S GET READY TO RUMBLE!_

                PLAYER ONE – LOSE | PLAYER TWO – WIN!

“You.  Fucking.  Suck.”  Alice stated agitated.

                Gravity turned with a devilish smirk, earning him a good smack across his face.

“Next bet: If I win, you have to go buy alcohol,” Alice took the initiative this time.

“And if I win, you have to get drunk with what you have now.”

_BRAWL!_

                PLAYER ONE – WIN | PLAYER TWO – LOSE

“Rum and coffee, sucker,” Alice stuck out her tongue, to which Gravity leaned down and kissed it.

“And I’ll grab some vodka,” he said before returning his gaze to the TV screen, as if nothing happened.

“Next bet: If I win, you have to sleep close to me,” Gravity was getting bold now.

“And if I win, you have to sleep far away from me.”

_YOU'RE UP -- NOW GO!_

                PLAYER ONE – LOSE | PLAYER TWO – WIN!

“I’m hungry,” Alice hastily sat down her controller and made her way downstairs with Gravity close behind.


	2. Backstories and Boners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short chapter. Lots of masturbation. Alice admits why her mother decided to propose a "trial" in the first place and why she believed he wouldn't last. Alice discovers that Gravity can cook and is quite good at it. Backstory and history given, we find out some things about our characters' pasts!

Gravity was surprisingly a very good cook.  After he left to get the ingredients needed and buying the alcohol, he made a surprisingly tasty dinner.  Evidently, he grew up raised by a family of great chefs, and even though she knew he was extremely intelligent, she didn’t know he could _cook_.  He made a simple dish: crab linguine with white clam sauce.  It was very delicious, something Alice couldn’t get herself to admit right away, and the alcohol he bought scared her slightly: he knew the exact favorite brand of rum and coffee she enjoyed, and he bought some chocolate ice cream-flavored vodka, something Alice couldn’t help but have a taste of.  Her major weakness was chocolate, which was something Gravity quickly picked up on.

“So, how old were you when you first started cooking?” Alice figured since they were stuck together for a month, they might as well get to know each other, even though she remained adamant he wasn’t taking her virginity or even marrying her.

“My grandmother introduced me to cooking.  Dad wanted me to become a hunter, like him.  I’m not a bad shot, but I found cooking with Granny much more exciting, because she was so energetic.  I’m an only child, so I tried to please all aspects of my family members.  I’d hunt with my dad, then join my grandmother to cook the catches or kills, then help mother wash the dishes afterwards.  Grandfather, ironically, was a beer brewer, but I never liked the bitterness of the hops.  I still learned, though.”

“So, when did you get into gaming development…?”  Alice picked up on all the essential skills most guys refused to learn growing up, but couldn’t see how in the world he got into coding and developing.

“Ah, well.  About that.  When I reached my teens, my friends were obsessed with this one game.  After convincing my family to let me buy it as well as a console for it, I became immersed in gaming.  I still tended to my daily commitment of learning and spending time with family, still learned to cook, hunt, fish, brew, stuff like that, but when I discovered gaming, I knew I found my purpose in life.

                Alice pondered at this statement.  Then another question popped into her head.  “Where are you from?”

“Germany.”  Alice nearly choked on her pasta.  He was _bilingual_ as well?

“So, you speak fluent German…?”  Alice couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah.”

“Can you…speak some?”

“Ich liebe dich.”  Alice knew nothing about German, so had no idea what he had said.

“What about you?  Where are you from?”  Alice perked up at the question.

“I’m originally from Russia but was raised in New York.”

 _That explains her last name_.

“You don’t talk much about your family.  Why is that?”  Alice lowered her eyes at the question.  She sighed.

“I wasn’t supposed to be born.”  Now it was Gravity’s turn to nearly choke on his chunk of crabmeat.

“Mary, my mother, was a mistress to an intelligent businessman.  She didn’t realize she was a mistress until she found out he had a wife who was abroad on business herself for a year in Japan while he was abroad in Russia.”

“So, why weren’t you supposed to be born?” Gravity couldn’t help but ask.

“My mother’s contraceptive failed.”  Gravity decided to drop the subject when Alice perked up right away.

“But it’s not all bad.  She kept me and raised me.  She was the daughter of a wealthy noble, so when she found out she was pregnant with me, she wanted to give me a better life, so at a young age I was moved to New York, where Mother started her gaming business.  Later on, she purposely -- and successfully -- had another child.”

“Speaking of gaming, why that?”  Now that Gravity thought about it, the more he questioned it.

“Oh, ah, about that.  Video games weren’t really allowed in Russia, except approved ones, and my mother was always a bit of a tomboy despite being the daughter of a wealthy noble and expected to be properly ladylike.  But seeing as her father was a loving and caring parent, didn’t keep her tied down, although they hid that fact.  When she decided to move away, he claimed she was going abroad for education purposes, but knew full well her intentions.”

“Ahh…” was all Gravity could muster.  Mary was successful, no doubt about that.  And it only makes sense her daughter would be able to express her goth nature, seeing as it goes against lady expectations that she was brought up surrounded by.  He loved her cheek piercings, nose ring, spiderbites, and her anti-eyebrows, which were under both of her eyes.  The black gems were captivating and he would one day love to touch them and hoped to give her more piercings himself.  But he promised that one day he’ll get her to agree, with or without marriage.

                Alice, now finished with her meal, leaned back in her chair to devour her alcohol.  Gravity got up and retreated to the kitchen, coming back with two small plates.

“What’s that?”

“Dessert.”  Gravity set down a steaming plate of a small chocolate lava cake, much to Alice’s surprise.

“Did you make this as well?”  Gravity nodded.  She was beginning to be envious of his talent now.  She was a decent baker herself, but when it came to lava cakes, she always failed miserably.  She could make cheesecakes from scratch but can’t properly bake a simple lava cake.  Ironic.

“By the way, your birthday is this month, right?” Gravity didn’t look up from his cake.

“Oh, yeah, the 31st.”  Her birthday was on Halloween.  Gravity hummed before finishing his cake.

                After dinner and dessert, Alice made her way to the bathroom for a shower.  “Can I join?” Gravity shamelessly offered.  Alice replied with throwing a cushion at him.

 

                That night was the promised bet.  She got back into a crisp white button-up, but this time wearing white underwear to hopefully not be as painfully obvious.  She crawled into Gravity’s giant king-sized bed, much larger than her regular-sized bed.  She lied there awkwardly, pretending to sleep as she heard the shower turn off and the sound of the door opening.  She heard rustling of him putting on his boxers, and then he climbed into bed on the other side of her.

                Alice still pretended to be sleeping, when suddenly she was pulled close to Gravity’s chest from behind, forcing her to yelp and open her eyes.  She looked over her shoulder to peer into Gravity’s glistening deep brown eyes.  They looked black in the dim lighting of the moon.

“I think the bet was to _sleep close to each other_.”  He said in deadpan before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  She trembled at his touch, unused to the close contact with another human, let alone a huge _man_.  She made sure to keep her arms over her breasts to ensure he didn’t try to grab them.

“Isn’t this a bit too close, Gravity?”  She was rewarded with silence, and gentle snoring.  She looked over her shoulder to see the peacefully sleeping face of Gravity.  Shifting awkwardly, but not enough to disturb his gentle yet firm grip on her, she attempted to fall asleep for real herself this time.

 

                Gravity enjoyed hearing Alice’s voice.  But not this early in the morning and when it was a scream.  He felt the small woman lunge from his relaxed grasp and saw her standing facing away from him, trembling.

“What’s wrong? Nightmare?”  He yawned.

“Nono, I felt something hard poking my back, and when I touched it, I realized it was…your…” she trailed off, too ashamed to continue.  Gravity sighed and patted the bed next to him.

“It’s nothing to worry about—”

“BUT IT WAS WET!”

“Alice, you can’t keep getting embarrassed about erections.  It’s a natural physiological reaction.  Haven’t you ever gotten horny?”  Alice trembled and shook her head at the thought.

“Hmm?”  Gravity persisted.

“I’m…asexual…” Alice said in a voice so quiet Gravity had to strain his ears to hear.

“You mean, you can’t get wet or horny…?”  Gravity was trying to grasp what she was saying.

“You’re so intelligent, you mean to tell me you can’t understand the concept of asexuality?  Basically, I have no sex drive,” she mumbled.

                Gravity sighed and got up from the bed, making his way slowly and cautiously over to the trembling woman.  He wrapped his arms around her waist gently and buried his face in the crook of her neck.  “Anything I can do to help?”

“Not force me into sex.”  She said flatly.

“I think that’s called ‘rape’ and I don’t do that,” Gravity was finally understanding why Mary proposed this whole “trial marriage” thing.  She knew he was attracted to Alice, sexually, physically, mentally.  But due to being a young man, his libido and sex drive were crazy, something Mary must have been aware of.  So this was what she wanted to accomplish with putting them in a house together for a month.  She figured he’d give up because he couldn’t have sex with her.  Contrary, he wasn’t _only_ sexually attracted to Alice, but that day would come eventually where they’d hopefully have sex.  He was a patient man.

“Now you know why I’m still a virgin and why I don’t date,” Alice continued quietly.

“That’s not a problem.  Not your fault.  Did something happen that caused your asexuality?”  He had a general idea of asexuality and how it worked, and figured she had experienced some trauma that caused her sex drive to vanish.

“…I don’t want to talk about that…”

“That’s fine, take your time,” Gravity hugged the small woman tighter, whom he noticed stopped shaking.  Alice was starting to reconsider her initial impression of this man.

“…You’re still hard…” Alice reminded, feeling the hardness poking her back still.

“Ah, sorry.”  He put some distance between himself and her before heading to the bathroom to once again take care of it.

                Alice couldn’t get used to the sounds of masturbation.


	3. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT FINALLY HAPPENS! Also, Alice and Gravity go to a sex shop. Hilarity ensues. Meet James and Alice can't reject a challenge.

“How’s the current project going, Mark?” Gravity had left the house to go shopping, something that Alice never really enjoyed if it wasn’t for manga or things that interested her.  Shortly after she started her conversation, Gravity returned and demanded Alice come shopping with him.  He took her phone and ended the call, much to Alice’s complaints, but eventually, she succumbed and got dressed.

                She slipped into her usual outfit and stepped outside the house into the crisp comfortable weather of October with Gravity, who was in a different outfit than usual.  He was wearing a black sweater with a loose white tie, some small round glasses, and black skinny jeans tucked into some black canvas sneakers.  He looked almost like a college student or a professor with those glasses and Alice couldn’t help but blush slightly at the sight.

“Where are we going?”  She wasn’t familiar with this end of town and was troubled by the various strip clubs and adult shops they were passing as they walked down the street.  She felt the stares of man as they walked by, causing Alice to grasp Gravity’s hand to feel safer, which caused Gravity to smile silently.  He remained silent to her question before stopping in front of a small shop with no windows and a giant blinking neon sign with just ” _XXX_ ” on it.  Alice frowned.

“I’m not going into a strip club.”

“This isn’t a strip club,” Gravity corrected as he pushed open the door and led her in.

                Alice was immediately blasted with the smell of sweet-smelling incense and bright lights.  She looked around and noticed a single man in the shop standing behind a counter, and upon seeing who entered the shop, immediately launched himself over the counter and over to Gravity.

“Yo, man!  Been a while since you’ve been in here!  And I see you have a little lady friend,” he turned to Alice, extending his hand for her to shake, to which she did timidly.  His strong grasp intimidated her.  The man was tall, with black facial hair and long black hair tied up in a ponytail.  He was beaming at the young woman.

“I’m Gravity’s friend and owner of this small sex shop, James!”  At the mention on this store, Alice glared at Gravity, to which he conveniently was looking at something on a shelf.

“Ehm, hello, I’m Alice,” she said with a fake smile.  “I’m not really used to this kind of atmosphere.  I’ve actually never been in a shop like this before.”

“You mean you’ve never been in a sex shop?”  James gave her a puzzled look, turning his gaze towards Gravity, who had picked something up and was inspecting it, then returning his gaze to Alice.  He winked before continuing.  “Gravity always had an interest in different women, but I don’t think he’s ever dated before, let alone bring that said little lady to a shop, let alone a _sex shop_.  Even though he is a _huge_ kink, by the way.”  That last sentence made Alice cringe.

“What’s he…interested in?”  Alice knew she would regret asking.  James just laughed quietly.

“I think you’ll find out soon enough,” he winked.

“James, is this new?” Gravity bellowed from the other side of the store, holding a weird item in his hands.  It was black and looked kind of like a beveled spike, with something fluffy on the end.

                James turned to Gravity and rushed over, “Yeah, man!  Just came in last week!  Pretty realistic, huh?”  Unable to contain her curiosity, she quietly followed the tall man towards Gravity.  It didn’t escape Gravity’s gaze, but he pretended not to notice.

“Can it be removed by the person it’s inserted into?”

“Nah, man.  No matter how much you try, once that tail is in there, no way it’s coming out.”  Tail?  Alice tried to peer around James to see the object, but Gravity kept it out of view.

“Do you have ears to go with it?”  Gravity continued.

“Yeah, dude, over here,” James parted briefly, exposing Alice who was standing behind him.  She started to approach Gravity before James returned with a very thin headband with two large, protruding fuzzy rabbit ears.  Gravity took it from him and placed it on Alice’s head.

“Ooooh, it suits her well, man.”  Gravity hummed at the comment.  Alice reached up and touched what was on her head.  It was soft and fuzzy.  She attempted to find a mirror to see herself, and found one in an empty dressing room.  She saw two large white rabbit ears on her head, and what made it realistic was the fact the headband was designed in such a way that her hair hid it and the ears themselves didn’t look cartoonish.  She looked like a real human rabbit.  She poked the ears and turned her head from side to side, examining the new head accessory, before she noticed Gravity standing behind her.

“Like it?” He hummed in her ear, causing her to flinch unexpectedly.  She nodded, to which Gravity lifted something else into her view.  It was the same strange object he was holding earlier.

“What’s that?” She asked out of pure innocent curiosity.

“It’s a rabbit tail butt plug,” he said flatly.  He handed it to her and she inspected it.  The plug itself was black and silicone, and the tail was realistic to a rabbit’s tail, the same white furriness as the ears were.  But she blushed at the fact this was supposed to go _inside her ass_.

“Um, this is supposed to go inside me…?”  Gravity nodded.  She thought hard about how in the world something like this would fit inside such a constricted space.  Gravity could see her gears turning in her head, which caused him to chuckle.

“Want to try it?”  Alice blushed deeper at the offer.

“Is that a challenge?”  She countered.

“Maybe,” seeing an opportunity at hand, Gravity couldn’t pass up the offer.

“Fine, let’s try it,” Alice turned to Gravity and stuck her tongue out.  Gravity realized she had no idea what she was getting herself into, but her innocence only spurred him on.  He took the ears off her head and took the plug and placed it on the counter that James was standing in front of when they first entered.  But Gravity didn’t immediately purchase the two items, but instead, walked around with James and perused more items.

                By the time Gravity and Alice returned home, Gravity had bought quite a few things from that shop alone, but they also visited a few other normal shops, such as a grocer, a skate shop, a goth shop, and a non-normal shop, a lingerie shop, to which Alice profusely refused to enter.

“Want to accept the challenge tonight?” Gravity offered after dinner.  Alice nodded and said that they’d do it after their showers.

                After the exceptional dinner, which consisted of potato-crusted salmon with chicken pilaf on the side, they headed for their showers, and as Alice sat on Gravity’s overly large bed drying her hair, draped in a bathrobe (under Gravity’s recommendation), she waited patiently for him to return.

                As soon as the shower turned off, Gravity returned to his room absolutely naked, not even a towel around his waist, causing Alice to avert her gaze, but not freaking out externally this time.  Quickly, Gravity grabbed the ears, tail, and a small tube Alice recognized as lube.

“Take off the robe,” Gravity commanded.  Alice blushed profusely, but obeyed, turning away and covering herself as much as she could in this now exposed state.  Only now did she realize the magnitude of the situation she was in.  She was about to let this man insert something into her anus in replication of an animal.  She was cursing her inability to reject challenges.

“Get up on all fours on the bed and spread your legs,” Gravity remained as calm and composed as usual, as if he wasn’t about to get sexual gratification out of this.  Cursing herself internally, she obeyed, ashamed.  She covered her face as soon as she opened her legs.

                Gravity suppressed his whistle, and gently climbed up onto the bed and gently cupped her cheeks and spread them.  He earned a surprised gasp from Alice.  Gravity leaned over the small woman and placed the rabbit ears onto her head before returning between her legs and taking out the lube and the tail.  He placed an adequate amount on the tip of the bullet and then his fingers, bringing one of his fingers to the small ringlet of muscle.  Alice gasped and inhaled sharply at the sensation of something cold entering such a lewd place.

“Relax,” she heard whispered hotly into her ear.  She started trembling violently.  “It’s ok, you’ll be fine.  Nothing to be afraid of.  Just a little bit of play.”  Alice nodded her head and tried her best to relax as much as she could.  But she tightened up again when she felt Gravity’s long thick finger start to move in and out of her.

“It’s ok…” He breathed into her ear once again.

                She inhaled deeply and attempted to relax once again.  She felt a second finger enter her, causing her to release one hand from her face and clutch the sheets tightly.  She heard a low throat chuckle.

“Seems you’re starting to react, _down here_ …”  Gravity touched a finger gently to her vagina, which was starting to slightly turn red and moisten.  “Have you never touched yourself before?”

“No…never…” she choked out.  He hummed at her words.

“I’m going to add a third finger.”  It was more like he was telling her than trying to comfort her, because as soon as he said it, the third finger entered immediately.  She gasped and let out a strange voice, to which she clapped a hand across her mouth.

                As soon as Gravity heard the noise, he stopped movement of his fingers and leaned over her, peering into her face.  “Uncover your mouth,” he cooed sweetly into her ear.  Alice shook her head violently.  “It’s nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of, you’re naturally and properly reacting.  You just _moaned_ , my dear.”  Sensing she was unsure of what she just did, he confirmed it for her.  She started trembling violently again before he moved his fingers again, stretching open the tight entrance.

“I think you’re ready,” he said before Alice felt empty upon the removal of his fingers, but soon felt something foreign invade that same area, something larger.  She breathed heavily as the foreign object made its way inside, clutching the sheets tightly with both hands.

“It’s in,” he breathed, causing the tension to slightly subside in Alice before she turned to look over her shoulder, only to see a bright flash of light.

“D-did you just…”

“Yeah, but don’t worry, it’s for my personal collection.”

“’Personal collection’……?” she stammered.

“No one else will see it.  Only for my eyes,” he said in a low voice.  It still didn’t comfort her to know he just took a picture of her in such a compromising position.  She had a tail in her ass, which was propped up like a present for Gravity, with large ears on her head.

“You look like a precious little snow bunny,” he breathed hotly in her ear.  “It makes me want to do such _lewd things_ to you.”  Alice trembled at his words.

“Please, you had your fun, now take it out so I can get dressed again,” she whined pitifully.

“I haven’t even gotten started yet.”  Suddenly, Gravity grabbed the tail and pulled on it slightly, causing a surprised choked moan from his lover.

“W-what are y-you doing?”  She couldn’t process what was happening.  Her ass was feeling unusually full and uncomfortable, and the pressure was suffocating.

“Nothing.”  He grabbed the tail and pulled it out and back in again.  He repeated this motion, slow and steady, increasing the heaviness of her breaths and clutching the sheets again.

“P-please, stop that, it f-feels, really weird,” she was panting heavily and her gasps broken.

“I think I know how to make you feel better.”  He took his other hand and poked at her other entrance, which was now starting to drip.

“Ah..!  D-don’t touch t-that!”  She flinched suddenly and attempted to move her hips away, only to move the plug in deeper, eliciting another moan.

“It’s so _wet,_ Alice.”  He grabbed his own painfully erected member and gently stroked himself at the sight before him, slowly slipping a finger inside her.

                She continued to tremble and shake at the sensations inside her, knowing she was losing this battle.  Was this what he was after all along after all?  But her thoughts were wiped away when she suddenly felt a second finger enter her.

“P-please, I, I don’t want you to l-leave me after this…!” Gravity stopped all his movements, giving Alice some time to breathe.  He was puzzled by this plea.

“What do you mean?”

“I…don’t want you to abandon me after taking my virginity,” she said between broken gasps.  “It happens so often, I…don’t want to end up like that.”

                Understanding the situation, Gravity slowly leaned over her and turned her chin towards him, kissing her deeply.  “I would never abandon you.”

“Promise…?”

“Promise.”  He grabbed the lube once again and poured some directly onto his erected cock.  After pumping it a few times to fully encase it, he mounted the small woman and aligned his head where it had to go, gently grabbing her tail before grasping her hip.

“Ready?”  He breathed seductively into her ear.  She nodded.  Instantly, she felt extremely full.  He _really was big_.  She could feel the piercings drag along her inner walls.  He was slow and gentle, and she writhed under him, trembling madly and clutching the sheets tightly with both hands.

                After being fully sheathed in, he panted and gently pet her head, then tugged on her ears.  “You ok?  Not too much?”

“I..’m f-fine..” she managed to choke out.  He smiled softly at her comment and decided to give her a few seconds to adjust to having something inside of her.

 _It’s so hot, soft and tight.  Giving me a nice tight squeeze._ Gravity resisted every urge to pound senselessly into the poor woman.  “Can I move now?”  Alice nodded feebly.

                He started off slow, slowly pulling his length out, then pushing agonizingly slowly back in, so as not to harm her.  But soon, he lost himself in the pleasure and began to thrust a bit harder and faster into her.  She moaned loudly, much to Gravity’s auditory pleasure.  He gently spanked her, losing his sanity slowly in the ecstasy of pleasure.

“P-please, not so, hard…!”  She moaned agitatedly.

“S-sorry,” he grunted, slowing his pace and force.  He grabbed her tail again and massaged it and her ass, gently spanking it again.

“I’m gonna cum…” he grunted out hotly.

“E-eh?  You’re going to c-cum inside of me…?”  Gravity nodded feverishly, wrapping his large torso around her, grabbing onto her breasts and thrust feverishly into her.

“T-too deep, Gravity!  Too d-deep!”  She screamed, but soon felt his movement become jerky and then something hot and sticky stream into her.  She felt his movement stop and his heavy panting in her ear.

                After lying there for a couple seconds as the afterglow wore off, Alice bucked her hips slightly.  “Please…take everything out…it feels really uncomfortable and weird.”

                Wordlessly, Gravity lifted his body weight off the small trembling frame of the woman and pulled out his penis, then gently tugged out the tail plug.  After everything was removed, Alice’s lower body collapsed to the bed, but soon she was writhing again and her legs squirming, attempting to cover or hide something.

“Ah, let me get something to clean that up.” Gravity noticed the white oozing out of her hole and down her thighs, onto the bed.  Gravity grabbed some wet wipes he bought from Censored Shop, James’ sex shop.  They were scented like roses, something he hoped would relax the poor woman who was probably thoroughly embarrassed, ashamed, and/or in pain.  “Sorry about this, but could you open your legs up again?”

                She whimpered, but did as she was asked.  He could see how red her vagina was, but tried not to pay too much attention to it as he wiped away the remnants of his cum that was oozing out of her.  _Came a lot…_

“It…hurts, a little…” she managed to whine quietly.

“Sorry about that.  I’m a little bit big, so I tried to be as gentle as possible, and to thoroughly prepare you, hence the plug.”  Alice trembled at the thought.  He wasn’t joking about being big.  She could feel his girth stretch her open immensely, moreso than the plug stretching her ass.

“There, done.”  He said as he kissed her tender opening gently and tossed away the used wipes.  He curled up next to the fatigued woman, gently twirling his fingertips in her soft black strands.

“Um, are you still…?”  Gravity nodded.  He was indeed still a bit aroused.

“Why…?”

“I can cum up to about, 6 times?”  He averted his gaze as he said this.  Alice choked and coughed loudly at this.  _SIX TIMES?_ She wasn’t sure if she could endure six rounds of sex with this man, especially sensing how rough he could be, even though his spanking was gentle.  She could feel the suppressed hunger teeming under his movements, waiting to devour her whole.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be rough until you want me to,” he attempted to comfort the astounded woman.  “I figured once would be enough for you today.”

“But, what are you going to do about your current…situation?” she looked up at him with curious eyes.   
“Anything I can do to help…?”

                He smiled warmly at her offer.  “There is one thing, but you may not like it.”

“What is it?”  She lifted her torso up slowly to meet his gaze.  He slowly brought his lips to her ear.

“Can you…suck me off?”  Her breath hitched at his words, and she considered the offer.

                Before he could react, Alice retreated under the sheets without a word, figuring she was too shy, he was surprised when she was moving around far too much.  _Wait, is she..?_

                He could feel something grab onto his partially erect cock, and he lifted the sheets to peer at her blushing face observing his dick.  She smiled warmly at her before tossing off the blanket to expose them both.

                She yelped slightly, attempting to cover her lower half with the blanket at least, before returning her gaze to Gravity’s dick.  She observed all the piercings, the two at his head, the ones along his throbbing shaft, and then the huge ring at the base.  Remembering what he said, she gently hooked her delicate finger through the hoop and tugged slightly, earning her a suppressed groan from above.  Feeling suddenly encouraged, she tugged a little harder on the ring before gently flicking her tongue against his slit.  All those years watching and reading BL gave her some knowledge of blowjobs, but never actually did it herself.

                She could see his precum beading at the tip, and she gently licked it off.  “Alice, harder,” Gravity groaned above her.

                Following his orders, she tugged harder on the ring at the base and tugged gently on the piercings along his shaft and head.  Groaning louder, he gently rolled his hips.  “Put me in.  Take me in your mouth.”

                Feeling a little intimidated, she gazed at his now throbbing erection and pulsing, red head.  She realized she couldn’t completely wrap her small hand around his base, and she frowned slightly.  “Please, Alice.”  She looked up at the pleading man gazing at her through lustful eyes.

“You’ll be fine.  Don’t try to take me all in at once, just as much as you can stand, even if it’s just my head,” he forced quickly out of his mouth.  Alice decided to trust his words, and she slowly wrapped her mouth around his head, causing him to groan louder.

                She began to stroke as much as she could that she couldn’t presently fit into her mouth.  “Harder.”  She looked up at him.  _Is it ok to rub the piercings together…?_

                She rubbed harder and faster on his shaft, the piercings rubbing together, creating a slight tinking sound as they touched.  She licked his head like she would a lollipop, attempting to take more into her mouth, but she knew she had a bad gag reflex, and didn’t push herself.  He started to roll his hips, to which Alice took her mouth off his head with a soft pop and hooked her tongue through the hoop at his base, fondling his balls as she tugged.

“Alice, I’m g-gonna..!”  She didn’t hear him over his groans and the loud thumping of her heartbeat in her ears, and she licked slowly up his shaft, reaching his head, but at the wrong moment.  Right as her nose reached his tip, suddenly she felt it shiver and then her face was coated with something hot and sticky.  She attempted to open her eyes, unable to open one, then she heard a click and looked up to see Gravity tossing his phone aside as he reached for some more wet wipes to clean her face.

                She frowned as he cleaned her face.  “Did you just take _another_ picture?”

“Don’t know when you’ll let me give you another facial,” he said flatly.  She scowled at him.

“How is that seductive?”  she demanded.

“What?  My cum on your face?”  She nodded.  Gravity just shrugged as he tossed the used wipes away.

                Alice just groaned.  “Satisfied now?”

“For now,” Gravity gave her a suggestive smirk, earning him a smack upside his head.  She crawled under the blankets and cuddled close, unconsciously, against his chest, creating a warm smile on his face.  They cuddled as they fell asleep.


	4. Animal Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Gravity do shit, like go to a zoo, an aquarium, and a certain restaurant. Kudos if you can name it. I'm bad at chapter summaries. May edit later when I'm less embarrassed for posting my personal self-indulgent smut. Love for rodents.

Alice woke up before Gravity that morning once again, and decided that she’d get a shower despite getting one last night due to their session the previous night.  She gently wriggled from his grasp, noting his wet erection once again, and headed quietly towards the shower.  After brushing her messy hair briefly, she stepped in and, after adjusting the temperature to the heat she desired, basked in the warmth of the shower, cleansing her skin of all the bodily fluids that accumulated from both herself and Gravity.  Gravity was gentle, for the most part, and that surprised her.  She assumed that once he had his way with her, he’d be rough and unforgiving.  The butt plug thing was a little unnecessary, and she vaguely remembered before she blacked out that he removed the ears and set them aside.  At least he hasn’t entered her closet, yet…

                She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the bathroom door open and then close softly.  She had her back turned to the door when it suddenly slid open, causing her to jump and cover herself instinctively.  She turned around to see a hazy-eyed and very aroused Gravity making his way into the shower with her, gently sliding the door closed behind him.  The overhead waterfall shower now pelted him mercilessly, creating an uneven amount of water hitting their bodies due to the great difference in height.  He looked lazily down at the flustered woman silently before he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

“Where’s my good morning kiss?”  He said groggily.  Realizing she was probably in no danger, he probably just wanted head then would leave, she figured she’d just endure his hard dick poking into her belly.  Sighing, she kept her hands covering herself and attempted to kiss the tall man, when Gravity suddenly grasped her arms and removed them from her body.

“No need to be so shy, I just started exploring your body.”  She was growing sick of his shameless teasing.  She pouted at him and averted her gaze.

“Do you want the kiss or not?”  He nodded, and he gently cupped her cheeks and brought her lips to his in a gentle yet deep kiss.  They parted after about 5 seconds, creating a thin string of water and saliva between their lips from the pounding shower.  He gave her a small smirk.

“Can I have a little help with this?” he said as he pointed down to his cock, which was twitching with interest.  She groaned aloud before dropping to her knees to do the deed and get him out.  She was hungry and wanted breakfast already that didn’t consist of his dick down her throat.

                After their shower session and a much-relieved Gravity (after coming twice), he prepared their breakfast.  He made chocolate and strawberry crepes with a large amount of whipped cream, at Alice’s request.  She devoured her crepe greedily; she _loved_ desserts for breakfast, much to Gravity’s amusement.  _He_ loved seeing the child-like aura that emitted from her whenever he pleased her (in a nonsexual way, but he had to admit, she was rather adorable in bed), the gentle smile, the closed, upturned eyes.  He imagined that she looked like an angel.  The little noises she made of gentle pleasure whenever she enjoyed the taste of something sweet did nothing to calm the raging passion within him.  He definitely knew he wanted to make this woman his.

                Lost in his thoughts, Alice realized he was staring mindlessly, with a love-struck expression on his face, so she poked him with her fork on the nose to get his attention back.

“Everything ok?” She mumbled through mouthfuls of food.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, dear.”  She blushed and looked away at his endearing name-calling.  She continued munching on her last strawberries before gulping it down at the continued puppy-love face he was giving her, making her undoubtedly uncomfortable. She pushed her chair out and headed upstairs, as Gravity’s eyes followed her.  He watched as her ass swayed gently under the black button-up he lent her after the shower.

                He sighed happily before looking down at his partially-eaten crepe and finished it.  He couldn’t help but savor her pleased expression, which meant sacrificing the warmth of his food.  After finishing, he cleaned up, thinking about what they’d do today.  He pondered, and came up with the conclusion that he’d take her to the zoo, seeing as she loved animals, as seen by the many animal plushies scattered around her room.  He loved looking in her room at the random array of items everywhere: she had figures, both scale and chibi, on bookshelves and desks, random Japanese knickknacks and objects (such as a [Japanese ketchup bottle](https://www.instagram.com/p/BogDUHlHfBD/?taken-by=themouseranreverse) she found in a dented can shop), as well as countless manga and DVDs, but plushies dominated the room by far.  They were _everywhere_.  She especially loved rodent and hamster plushies, including the rarely-found Hamtaro ones.  She mentioned that while growing up, she had a large amount of beanie babies of all different animals.  Evidently, as a child, her favorite was a sloth, although she couldn’t figure out why.  She had an odd obsession with plushies, both big, small, medium, huge, mini, and everything in between.  She had them on bookshelves as well, placed between her figures wherever they fit, and what couldn’t fit on shelves were along the walls and on specially-made shelves on the wall when the wall was completely lined.

                She seemed to have a hidden love for rodents, something he couldn’t quite pick up on at first, but as he saw the growing amount of rodent plushies that slowly consumed all the other animal types, he figured she had an affinity for rodents.  He figured taking her to the zoo could have her open up about her past some more, more than just her family.  So, he finalized the idea and put the last of the dishes away before going upstairs to tell her to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

                Disgruntled about having to leave the house again (she was anti-social), Alice got dressed anyway.  Since it was getting colder, she decided to put on a fuzzy oversized white and pink striped sweater, some white skinny jeans, and a pair of galaxy-printed combat boots that reached her knees.  She also wrapped her neck in a red plaid scarf and pinned a crochet beret to her short hair.  She wasn’t told where they were going, but she seemed excited when Gravity mentioned that they were visiting somewhere she may enjoy.  She imagined an arcade or a weapons emporium or a blacksmith shop.

                What they stopped in front of confused her.  They were in front of a zoo.  She looked at the tall back of a white-sweatered Gravity as he purchased the tickets and ushered her in.  He remained silent the entire time and picked up a map, looking briefly at it before closing it and grasping her hand lightly to lead her where he intended.

                After walking a short distance, they stopped in front of a small mammals exhibit.  She cocked her head slightly, but followed him in anyway.  She entered the warmth of the exhibit hall and gazed around.  Some pygmy marmosets, meerkats, birds…

                She stopped in her tracks in front of a tiny glass window.  She walked over quickly and gazed in at the tiny mouse running in an itty bitty wheel.  When the tiny creature spotted her, the little guy stopped and hopped out, craning his tiny neck towards her.  She unconsciously squealed quietly and wiggled her pointer finger at the tiny mouse.  Gravity stayed behind her, quietly filming the scene in front of him before walking up, still filming, and asked, “Eurasian Harvest Mice, Alice.  Do you like them?”

                She kept her eyes glued to the tiny mouse, unaware he was filming, and excited squeaked, “Yes!  He’s adorable!  Look at his long tail and tiny nose and tiny paws and tiny wheel—”  She stopped when she heard a low chuckle, slowly frowning, but her smile came right back when another mouse popped out from a small nest in the far back left corner.  She squeaked again at the tiny face that poked out.

“Look, there’s another, Gravity!”  She turned to him with a beaming smile, only turning to confusion when she saw the red light lit up on his phone.  “Are you filming this?”  He nodded, smiling tenderly.  She puckered her lips and returned her gaze to the mice.

                After being informed by one of the zookeepers that the Eurasian Harvest Mice in the display case were actually a family, evoking a squeal of delight from Alice and a genuine laugh from Gravity, Gravity led her to view other rodents, as well as some primates, giraffes, pandas and then ultimately, a red panda.  Luckily, it was slightly cooler, but it was sunny, so the red panda was actually out and about.  Alice seemed to love the red panda, affectionately naming it Retsuko, after the popular Sanrio character, and following her as she moved around her enclosure.

                They stopped for lunch at a nearby Greek restaurant, where Alice had her first Gyro, much to Gravity’s surprise.  She enjoyed it, despite her apprehension at first, much to Gravity’s amusement, to which he couldn’t resist teasing.  After the zoo, there was an aquarium nearby, much to Gravity’s convenience.  He noticed that among the plushies, there were quite a few jellyfish plushies.  He wasn’t sure if they were a reference to something, but he decided to humor himself and her at the same time.  So, he led her inside after purchasing the tickets and made their way around to the various exhibits.

                He first led her to the jellyfish, but she explained they were a reference to a yaoi visual novel that’s fairly hard to acquire in her country, and she had to pirate the first game and “build” the second.  Gravity laughed at the thought, but she said she was enjoying herself nonetheless, and she led him to the sharks next.

                Their favorite by far was the deep-sea exhibit.  Something about the darkness illuminated by the gentle light emitted from the various alien-looking sea creatures, Gravity couldn’t help but take advantage of the darkness and giving his mesmerized “trial” lover a gentle kiss on the cheek, nibbling on the piercing.  Surprisingly, Alice gave him a kiss on his entirely pierced bridge and leaned against his shoulder, watching the otherworldly lit-up jellyfish slowly float past.  She whispered “thank you” in his ear, causing Gravity to be thankful it was dark, or else he was sure she could have seen the slight pink tint on his cheeks.

                After spending way longer in the deep-sea exhibit than planned (not as long as the rodents, though), Alice noticed an announcement screen flashing a time for a dolphin show, causing Alice to point excitedly at it.  Gravity nodded and checked the time: it would start in two hours.  They decided to grab some dinner before heading to the show.

                The various food places in the aquarium were fairly simple, but Alice chose pizza, oddly enough.  They enjoyed their shared pizza, which consisted of half mushroom with extra cheese and the other half being pepperoni and bacon.  They could both devour several whole pizzas by themselves, but Gravity promised a great ending to the day and said not to overeat, so they decided to settle for only half-and-half.

                The dolphin show was amazing, despite Gravity convincing her to sit in the back of the “splash-zone” with him.  Luckily, he knew what was going to happen and since the arena was heated (due to the coolness outside) and they kept their scarves in Alice’s little coffin bat-winged mini backpack.  Alice explained she hated purses with a passion, so often carried sacks or backpacks of some sort.  She claimed purses were too open and over-pocketed and un-user-friendly to use, and were only made to please feminine aesthetics.  Basically, she gave him a whole lecture on why she hated purses, but Gravity couldn’t argue with her cute little goth bags, especially the mini backpacks, which she had a wide array of.  Her other favorite was a black mouse-eared backpack with a giant white bow on it.

                Near the end of the show, Alice realized why the “splash-zone” was named such, as at the end, one of the dolphins (they all had names, much to her surprise due to how they all looked the same and could be picked apart) had raised its large flipper tail and created a wave over the side of the tank, dowsing the crowd in the designated zone with water.  Gravity laughed at the now soaked Alice, earning him a smack upside the head and a good scolding.  Not wanting to step out into the cold in their wet clothes, they decided to head towards the rainforest exhibit.

                Alice was amazed by the brightly-colored birds that chirped and squawked throughout the exhibit, and gazed at the giant waterfall in the center of the circular exhibit viewable from outside the glass panels surrounding.

“Gravity, this is beautiful,” she quietly spoke as she gazed up at the tall crashing waterfall.  It was surrounded by lush vines and leaves, as well as some of the brightly-plumed birds.  Several thoughts went through Gravity’s mind, as well as a formation of a plan, but he kept it to himself, and merely nodded and leaned against the tiny woman, squeezing her hand gently.

 

* * *

 

                Alice yawned as they left the aquarium, it was already starting to get dark and she was getting hungry again.  Gravity nudged her as they walked down the lit-up street, stopping in front of a restaurant that was pounding music.  There was a sign outside reading “ADULTS ONLY -- 21+” much to Alice’s skepticism.  They stepped inside and Alice realized it wasn’t electronic music, but rather it was metal and hard rock music, and they were immediately ushered to a booth.  The first menu they were handed were alcoholic drinks, and not food, much to Alice’s confusion.  She perused the alcoholic drinks anyway, and came across a large glass of bright-blue-colored slushie drink named a Hurricane.  Turns out, you can keep the glass to take home.  She had a moderate alcohol tolerance, but the glass was quite large, but she figured it was like a daquiri and that she’d be able to handle it.

She couldn’t.

                Gravity had to carry home a drunk Alice, who was flushed up to her ears and having to be carried bridal style due to being unable to walk because she was laughing so much.  Gravity was glad she was a laughing drunk and not an angry drunk, which was what he feared.  He kept the glass wrapped up in a decent-sized box in one of the bags from the souvenir shops from the aquarium and zoo.  He kicked open the door to their home and carried a now snoring Alice up to her bedroom.  He undressed her, wrapped her up in the blankets, and rested her in the middle of her bed in her room.

                Her closet doors caught his attention for the first time since he moved in.  He saw the wardrobe and bureau next to the doors, and wondered why she had a closet in the first place.  More items?  He hadn’t been in Alice’s room that often, and, after making sure she was fully asleep, curiously made his way over and quietly opened up her closet doors to reveal something very confusing.  He shut the doors and planned to ask her about it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I literally have a Japanese Heinz ketchup bottle. I consider it the strangest of my Japanese objects that I own. It looks like a normal Heinz ketchup bottle on the front, but the back is entirely in Japanese. My grandparents got it from Horning’s, a dented can shop typically run by Amish/Mennonites in Pennsylvania, USA, and didn’t realize the Japanese on it until I had pointed it out.  
> A/N2: Imagine the Baltimore Aquarium, somewhere I visited often as a child. Last time I visited was for a school field trip and they had just added that rainforest exhibit, with the waterfall being visible from the outside.  
> A/N3: Kudos if you know what restaurant this is referencing.  
> A/N4: Kudos if you know why jellyfish.


	5. War Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RENAISSANCE FAIRS/FESTIVALS, WEAPONS, COSTUMES, LOTS OF SHIT. We also meet a big Scottish teddy bear. Gravity asks Alice about her conspicuous closet full of kinky outfits. Meet Gunter, Scotty, and the group called War Bones. I apologize for my terrible excuse for a Scottish man's accent. I'll edit this later.

“Alice, why do you have those erotic costumes in your closet?”  Alice’s head was pounding as she staggered down the stairs to the kitchen, holding her head.  She didn’t quite hear Gravity, who prepared a tall glass of water, as well as orange juice, and a plate stacked with pancakes.  She took her place at the table and started eating.  Gravity persisted.

“Alice?”  She finally realized he was talking to her and met his eyes.

“Sorry, what’d you say?”

“What’s with your closet?”  Her eyes went wide at the mention of her closet, and she instantly blushed up to her ears.

“You weren’t supposed to look in there!”  She was now frantic and panicking in her throbbing head.

“I’m not angry, I’m just wondering what’s up with it,” Gravity gently laughed.  Alice sighed and continued eating, mumbling, “later” as she shoved pancakes into her mouth.

 

“You mean to tell me you actually _wore_ these?” Gravity went wide-eyed this time as Alice pulled out a maid costume, but it wasn’t a typical maid outfit.  It was slightly torn and ripped and heavily blood-stained.  Her other costumes followed the same suit: bloody nurse, bloody playboy bunny (he found it ironic), and a bloody cat girl costume.

“Why are they all bloody again?”  Alice groaned as she hung back up the bloody maid dress, turning to Gravity with her hands on her hips.

“I need reference material, and what better model to use than yourself when you don’t want to be scarred with porn.  And also, I need certain poses, ones that aren’t meant to be sexual.”

“But who took the photos…?”

“Mark.”  Alice wasn’t ashamed by her reply.  Mark was her childhood friend, and he didn’t get hard taking photos of her while in the outfits, which made her relax effortlessly to be able to model.

“…Do you still have the reference photos?”  Gravity couldn’t help but ask.  He was so curious about how she looked in the outfits and knew she’d get pissed if he asked her to put them on.

“Um, not sure.  They may be around here somewhere…” she trailed off as she rummaged around in the back of the closet, before going “ah-hah!” and pulling out a very thick binder filled with endless plastic sheets.  She brought it over to Gravity and set it in his lap.

                She wasn’t ashamed by this.  They weren’t erotic or sexual in any way to her.  She didn’t pose in any “seductive” or “sensual” way, and she always made sure her underwear wasn’t visible in any of the photos.  She knew Gravity’s perverted mind and was eager to burst his pervy bubble.  Gravity quickly opened the binder and was amazed by the countless photos of Alice in various poses in the different outfits.

                After gazing and flipping through for about half an hour, Alice kept herself busy by placing her newly-acquired plushies from yesterday’s trip somewhere in the room.  She only stopped when she heard Gravity’s quiet words.

“Have you ever considered being a model?”

“Hah, no, I don’t want that.  They’re overly sexualized and expected to keep a perfect image at all times, and when they reach a certain age they’re considered ‘useless’ or ‘too old’ and are ousted from the modelling world.  I’d rather be known for gaming and be able to do it until the day I die than have a limited career based on my appearance, body proportions, and age alone,” she laughed.  She had considered it at first, but decided against it when she consulted some of her modelling friends.

“You look so natural, and the props you use look so real—"

“That’s because they are.”  He looked up at her.

“You used real knives and swords?  Real whips and skulls?  Blades and scythes?”

“They’re animal skulls, for one.  And yes, the weapons are real,” she went back over to the closet and pulled out some of the various props she used for the many photoshoots and laid them out on the bed, careful with the blades and sharp objects.  Gravity gazed at them dumbfounded.

“They’re real, big boy.  I used to do my own fair share of LARPing before I got into gaming,” she laughed again.  “Even though I’m small, I still kicked their asses, and they were all double my height and weight.”

                Gravity could just imagine Alice, the small 5’ 2” woman herself up against tall 6’+ men with foam weapons and armor being taken down by the tiny thing.  She wasn’t muscular at all, but damn, could she run and she was agile.

“Do you like weapons?  You seem to have a lot in your closet,” he said as he craned his neck to peer into the many display cases and racks of various blades and weapons, looking like a small armory.

                Alice blushed slightly at his words.  “Y-yeah, I love weapons.  I collect real blades and shit.  It’s sort of my thing other than small fuzzy animals.  It’s kind of weird, actually.”

“How so?” Gravity couldn’t understand how or why it was weird.  It was intriguing, in fact.  Very much so.

“Well, I may be head of the blood and gore department, and I collect various sharp pointy objects of destruction, but I love small fuzzy animals.  It seems almost contradictory, don’t you think?”  She looked at him with honest eyes.  He shook his head.

“Not really.  We all have our quirks.”  Alice was stunned at his words.  She always found herself weird to admit her interests to others other than the immediate department, but she told no one about the rodents.

“I know what we’re doing today.  Get dressed,” Gravity closed the photo album and placed it back in the closet before heading to his room to get ready.

 

* * *

 

“Better be good, it’s getting colder,” Alice wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

                Gravity nodded.  “You’ll love it.”  He led her to a nameless, windowless building.  He knocked three times on the door, and a small metal door to a window slid open to reveal two piercing lime-green eyes.

“Past is present.  Present is dead.”  The small door slid shut violently, and Alice heard various bolts and metal apparatuses unlocking on the giant metal door before it creaked open slowly.  The door opened to reveal a tall man, probably 6’ 5”, with those piercing lime-green eyes his most significant feature, and led them down a black, barely-lit staircase that spiraled downwards.  Alice felt like they were going into some weird fetish club or torture room or cult base.

                Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Alice was greeted by the gazes of about ten burly men sitting at a bar in one corner, but the surrounding walls were covered by various weapons, from katanas to cutlasses to scythes, every sort of blade had to be mounted on walls and resting in display cases.  Short and long, small and big.  Alice wanted to head over to one specific display case when she heard a loud booming voice holler out above the silence.  
“GRAVITY, BROTHA!  IT’S BEEN A WHILE, ME MAN!”  A tall man in a black and green plaid kilt stormed over to Gravity and Alice, wrapping his big, hairy arms around Gravity and raising him up completely off the floor.  Alice was slightly intimidated by this man.

“Hello, Scotty.  You can put me down now, Brother.”  The man Gravity referred to as “Scotty” set down Gravity gently before turning his gaze to Alice, causing her to flinch and back away slightly.  He had a piercing gaze as lime-green as the doorman.

“No need to be afraid, lass, all we is is big teddy bears wit a bit too much muscle and dexterity,” his loud laugh boomed throughout the room, rattling Alice’s eardrums.  Alice remembered they referred to each other as “Brother”.

“Are you two related?”  She asked quietly.  Scotty looked at Gravity and slapped him heartily on the back before laughing again.

“Ye never told the li'l lass?  Well, come over to the bar and we’ll explain!”  Scotty led Alice and Gravity towards the bar and cleared two men off of the two seats next to them by lifting them up and setting them on the floor.  He patted the velvet barstools and urged them to sit.

“Gunter, grab me, Gravvy, and the little lady some beers, will ye?”  Alice wasn’t fond of beer, but didn’t want to refuse this man’s offer.  Gravity didn’t seem pleased by the thought of beer either, but didn’t argue nonetheless.

                The man referred to as “Gunter” came back with three beer steins, overflowing with foam, and set them down in front of the three guests.  Scotty immediately scooped his up and gulped down a fair portion before turning to Gravity and Alice.

“Well, Brother Gravvy, ye gonna tell the li'l lass or are ye gonna make me do it?”  Sighing, Gravity turned to Alice and spoke.

“Alice, this is a special club.  It’s called War Bones.  The name is a little weird, but we organize all the fighting recreations and reenactments, as well as running the Renaissance Festival, war reenactments for the city, LARPing events, basically if anything involves fighting, we’re the ones organizing it.”  Scotty broke out into more loud laughter and gulped down more beer before heartily clapping Gravity on the back.

“And this 'ere Brotha is the leader of this group!  The _president_ , if ya may.  But we refer to each other as ‘Brothas’ to keep it all equal, ye know.  No superiority in this group.  We may seem like a bunch o' hot-headed lads, but we ain’t nothin’ but big kittens.”  Alice turned to Gravity, who was looking actually _shy_ , for the first time.

 _So,_ that’s _why he’s head of the war department._

“Well, ye gonna offer the li’l lass?”  Scotty turned to Gravity with a stern look, waggling his stein at him.  Gravity sighed openly.

“Alice, we’ve been needing a female member for a long time.  We just haven’t found the right one, and when I mentioned you to Brother Scotty here when I first joined the company and saw which departments you were head of, I couldn’t help but consider the option.  He wanted me to bring you here right away, but there are some…tests that need to be done first.”  Alice quirked an eyebrow at the last few words.  
“Tests?”  She finally spoke clearly for the first time.

“Yes, li’l lass.  We need to test some skills to see if ye’re capable of a position in this li’l group of ours.”

“Ok, what do I need to do?”  A challenge sparkled in her eyes, determined to resharpen her rusty fighting skills.

“That’s me lass!  Brother Gravvy, let’s take her to the ol’ training ground, pront!”  Scotty stood up immediately and led Alice to an adjoining room while Gravity stayed back to “organize a few things”.

 

“Yes, that’s me lass!  Swing it, not too low—that’s it!”

_Impressive._

                Alice panted slightly, fanning away the remaining strands of hay floating around.  She turned around, swinging the scythe to position it behind her back.  She cocked her head at the burly red-bearded man, Scotty, who was jumping up and down excitedly, as Gravity leaned up against a post with a hand to his chin, seemingly observing her actions.

“Well?”

“That was _amazing,_ me lass!  Brother Gravvy, why ye never tell us ye knew this hidden gem!?” Scotty turned and smacked Gravity upside the head before coming up to Alice and lifting her up effortlessly.

                Rubbing the back of his head, Gravity shook his head with a small smile.  “Ok, Brother Scotty, put her down.  She’s not fond of physical contact.  It’s, sort of one of her things.”  Scotty immediately put down the flustered woman and reached out to the various weapons that scattered around the room.  Alice had to go through tests with different weapons: Dexterity, strength, agility.  Scythe for dexterity, broadsword for strength, and a rapier for agility.  Although those were the three main tests, Scotty couldn’t help but grab other various weapons, such as throwing knives and hatchets, battleaxes, cutlasses, and swords of varying lengths, just to see the small woman’s skill.  All in all, both men were impressed and came to a conclusion to induct Alice into the War Bones Society.

“Sister Alice, welcome!  Ye’ll make a wonderful addition to our li’l group!  If ye ever need anything, ye come to us, ye hear?” Scotty clapped Alice on her small back, nearly knocking her over, to which Scotty profusely apologized as he stabilized her before she fell over.  Gravity just took his fist and punched Scotty in the shoulder for nearly knocking his “wife” over.

“Ye be married!?”  Scotty sounded appalled, but was rather excited to hear that the two were “married”.

“Actually, Sco—I mean, Brother Scotty, we aren’t technically ‘married’, we’re—”

“We’re under a trial to see if we’re compatible.”  Gravity finished.

“A trial, ye say?  How peculiar.  Well, I believe ye two should attend this tomorrow’s Renaissance Festival opening as our main Blacksmith Couple!”  Scotty turned to Gravity and Alice and cupped a hand to the side of his mouth, “And I think ye two make a _cute_ couple.”  He winked at Alice and nudged Gravity, causing the woman to blush and the man to rub the back of his neck.

“Well, see you tomorrow at the Festival, Brother Scotty.”  Gravity bid farewell, mentioning they had to prepare the outfits and get up early to get ready for the festival.


	6. Festivity Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FESTIVAL TIME! Also, guess what happens at the end. Alice and Gravity visit an aquarium again for Halloween. I'll edit this later once I'm no longer embarrassed.

“Gravity, could you help with my corset, please?”  Alice shyly turned her back to Gravity, who was already in his white blouse and blacksmith’s apron in the festival’s preparation room.  Alice had to wear a certain outfit, but at least got to choose most of the articles.  She chose to wear a black corset and a short black skirt, as well as a long black blacksmith’s apron and long gloves.  But one thing she couldn’t do was lace the corset up herself without some effort, as she wasn’t used to true, _real, authentic_ corsets.  Gravity smiled and took the laces, lacing it up and cinching her waist.  He gave a low whistle.

“Never knew you could look so good in a real corset, Alice.  Your bust is much more pronounced, and your waist looks almost like a Jessica Rabbit wet dream.”  Alice smacked Gravity upside the head and proceeded to head out into the early dawn of the festival, heading towards the blacksmith’s shop.  She adored her heeled belted and buckled boots.  She wasn’t used to heels, but they weren’t that high, so she could walk decently.  Gravity had just tall black boots, but he helped Alice whenever she felt uncomfortable due to her bust being elevated by the corset.  She tried to push them back down in, but Gravity had to explain that that’s how it’s supposed to be and she’ll see the other women in the same situation, much to her displeasure.

                They stopped in front of a covered shop with a giant black, etched stone sign reading “BLACKSMITH COUPLE – HUSBAND AND WIFE OF BLADES”.  Gravity unbolted the door and headed inside to open up the shop.  Turns out Gravity would be the blacksmith and Alice would give weapon demonstrations, something she was super hesitant and shy to do in front of a mass of people.  They would alternate between these roles halfway through the day.  Alice would start off with demonstrations that morning, so she removed her apron and gloves and perused her options of weapons to demonstrate.  She grabbed a long scythe, a broadsword, a rapier, a cutlass, and a katana.  She set up the various targets and hay bales and prepared for the day of nervousness that awaited her.

                The morning started off awkward, with her beginning with asking what weapon the guests would like to see demonstrated first.  Immediately, the broadsword was chosen.  She presumed it was because it was nearly double her height and pretty hefty, but she gripped the hilt and lifted it up, placing it gently on her shoulder effortlessly, much to the shock of the crowd.

“That’s not a real broadsword!”  One man shouted.  So, she walked over and handed the sword to the guest, to which he immediately dropped to the ground trying to hold, much to the amusement of everyone else and the man’s complete embarrassment.  She even heard Gravity let out a loud and hearty laugh.

“Ye husband of blades, ye think I can slice that yonder hayman with a single swipe?”

“Ye wife of blades, I believe ye can slice the fingertip off yonder squire with a mere glance!”  The crowd burst into laughter.

                After demonstrations of all the weapons, she ended with her favorite: the scythe.  She easily picked up the handle gracefully and agilely sliced through several haymen with nimble, quick, wide slices.  The blade cut down the hay effortlessly.  The crowd was amazed, and Alice noticed herself growing a larger and larger crowd, most of them being men.

                Halfway through the day, Gravity and Alice switched positions after grabbing some food.  It was Alice’s turn to swing the hammer onto the hot metal on the anvil and Gravity took his chance at weapon demonstrations.  Alice noticed the women took their turn crowding around Gravity and the men crowded around the shop to watch Alice beat molten metal.  Scotty turned up briefly to check on the attraction and saw it was going quite well, especially with the addition of Alice.  He’s never seen a crowd that large before.

“Ye wife of blades, ye think I can slice ye haybale in single swipe?”

“Ye husband of blades, I think ye couldn’t swipe a pauper’s empty coinpurse!”  The crowd found the two’s poking humorous and laughed heartily.  By the end of the day, the two were exhausted.  They took the quickest shower possible before passing out on Gravity’s bed together.  Tomorrow they had the day off and could just enjoy each other’s presence and learn more about each other.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Alice, you do know today marks the 24th, right?” Gravity turned to Alice that morning while playing some video games.  Alice paused and turned towards the man she was starting to grow attached to.

“So?”

“That means we’re upon the last week of our ‘trial marriage’.  By the end of this week, I’ll have to decide if I want to marry you or not,” Gravity gave Alice a heartwarming smile, but Alice merely turned away and looked down, causing Gravity’s heart to sink.

“What’s wrong…?”  Her reaction made his stomach turn in knots.

“I’m…really grateful for everything we’ve been through together, but…”

“But…?”

“Do you really want to be with someone like me…?  I mean, marriage isn’t just a fleeting thing, it’s a serious commitment.  I don’t want to just be thrown aside after a week of actual marriage once you grow sick of me.”  Her words confused him.

“Of course I want to be with someone like you.  You’ve been enjoying yourself, too, right…?”  He trailed off, worried about her response.

“W-well, yeah, I’ve been enjoying myself,” she turned to him and saw him giving her a certain look, causing her to pinch his nose.  “Don’t get any ideas, you pervert. I didn’t mean it that way.”

                He only smiled tenderly at her words, ready to set his plan into motion.  For the rest of the week, he’d be preparing.  Which also meant something he wasn’t sure if he could handle: no sex for the entire week.

 

* * *

 

                The 31st came quickly, and before she knew it, Gravity was waking _her_ up, for the first time since the month began.  “Birthday girl, wake up, we have a big day ahead of us.”  He whispered tenderly into her ear.  She grumbled in response before getting up to look at the clock.

“Gravity, it’s 6 in the fucking morning.”  He nodded happily.  She groaned and rubbed her head.

“You can wear your costume all day, if you’d like,” he offered with a huge grin.  Her eyes brightened.

“Really…?  You won’t be embarrassed…?”  He nodded again, and they got ready.

 

                Alice’s [costume](http://www.goodsmile.info/en/product/7588/Kasane+Teto+Yoshiwara+Lament+Ver.html) consisted of an elaborate black kimono with gold embellishments and lining in a courtesan style (off-the-shoulder) with a rosewood pipe, while Gravity wore an elaborate white kimono with gold lotus flowers and embellishments on it.  He held a katana and wakizashi on his hip.  They both wore traditional getas, but Gravity didn’t say where they were going.  Turns out, he led Alice to the aquarium they visited earlier in the month, but told her to wander until he texted her.  He had to leave to get something he forgot.  Sighing, she complied, and made her way to the deep-sea exhibit again, ready to spend the day in that area watching the various ethereal creatures float around.  Her favorite probably had to be the [Rainbow Jellyfish](https://gyma.wordpress.com/2009/03/19/rainbow-jellyfish/).  It’s a weird comb jellyfish that emits rainbow bio luminescent lights along its body, and its body itself is clear, but the way its lights were rainbow and lit up the dark environment mesmerized Alice to no end.

                While lost in thought, a man had come up behind her and whispered in her ear, “How much is your price?” while proceeding to gently cup her ass.  She thought this was over with.  Furious, she turned around and smacked the man with her pipe.

“Do you think I’m a _real_ courtesan, you wretched pervert?  It’s _Halloween_ , you sadist!  Off with you!”  She pointed her pipe away from her, much to the man’s humiliation at his mistake.  Rubbing the cheek that the wooden pipe hit, he sulked away and out of the exhibit.  Sighing, she turned her attention back to the jellyfish, only to realize that her outburst scared off the strange creature.  Sighing disappointedly this time, she made her way down the exhibit, only to have her steps halted when she felt something in her strapless bra vibrate.  It was her phone.

_Waterfall._

_\-- Gravity_

“Waterfall…?  In the rainforest exhibit?” she breathed quietly.  She placed her phone back in her bra (since kimonos don’t exactly have pockets) and headed towards the rainforest exhibit, unsure of what to expect.

                When she reached the rainforest exhibit entrance, the floor and the rocks on the sides of the waterfall were covered with white lotus flowers, much to Alice’s confusion.  She followed the lotus flowers until she saw the familiar white kimono with the golden lotus flowers on it.

“Gravity…?  What’s going on?”  Suddenly, all the lights went out.  Everything was black.  A few of the birds squawked loudly, but soon there was a light upon the waterfall, along with a hologram screen with words scrolling across it.

 

_Alice,_

_Over the last month with you, I’ve watched not only you, but also myself, grow tremendously.  I am proud to have called you my “trial wife” all this month.  I was nervous you’d reject me tremendously at first, and you did, but I remained patient, in the hopes I could get you used to human contact.  Your mother made me aware that you weren’t used to human and physical contact of any kind.  I knew this was a trouble that we would have to work through, but I believed in you that you could do it.  I am sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable or teased you too much at times, but I never once thought of you as a one-night-stand sort of woman.  From the moment I set eyes upon you all those years ago, I knew I wanted to be with you.  I feel guilty that I had to propose marriage in a way that was rather untasteful, but I do not regret the proposal in the slightest.  So, please, allow me to propose properly._

_Alice,_

_My Rodent-Lover_

_My Blade-Master_

_My Cuddle-Bunny_

_Happy 23 rd Birthday_

_Will you marry me?_

“Gravity, what…?”  The lights turned back on, and Gravity stood in front of her, in his elegant kimono, holding in his hand a small black-hooded rat with a gentle bow on its tail with a ring hanging off of it.

“Alice, will you be my Queen?”  Alice couldn’t help but let the water condensing at the corners of her eyes roll down her cheeks, especially when she saw the tiny rat in his hands.  She buried her head into his chest so he wouldn’t see her cry as she nodded her head vigorously.  He nudged her gently and allowed her to look at the small rat.

“What would you like to name her?” Gravity gently untied the ring from the bow on the rat’s tail and slipped it onto Alice’s finger.

“…Celeste…” she whispered fondly.  Gravity nodded gently and pulled her into a tight embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alice's costume, imagine Kasane Teto's outfit in Yoshiwara Lament. Also, Celeste is the name of one of my pet rodents in real life. My little Cecil Floof.


	7. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARRIAGE! WEDDING TIME! Sappy lovers atmosphere, sappy cliches, the whole shebang. Have fun.

“Mom, we’re getting married!”  Mary couldn’t believe her ears when she heard the news.

_He actually did it._

“When is the wedding, dear?”  She asked in her most flat voice she could muster so as to try to not portray her emotions.

“Mom, are you crying?” Alice teased.

“No, I am not, you little brat!”

“Mom, you’re clearly crying!”  Alice laughed at her mother’s reaction.  Wiping her eyes, her mother smiled.

“So, when am I getting grandkids?”

“Soon,” Gravity yelled into the phone.  Mary heard his nasally grunt, presumably from Alice grabbing his nose and a muffled “shut up!”.  These two would be the death of her.

 

* * *

 

                The wedding had expected to be no-expense-spared.  It turned out Gravity’s family was quite rich themselves, but he wanted nothing to do with that kind of lifestyle, so between the gaming CEO’s money and Gravity’s wealthy banking family, they were prepared to give them an all-out princess fairy-tale magical wedding, but were stunned with the couple’s decision: They wanted to be married on a beach on Okunoshima Island, the island in Japan where rabbits and bunnies resided.  The families were confused, but complied anyway. 

Soon, Mary and Alice went to purchase a wedding dress.  Alice, being unconventional, wanted a black wedding dress.  At first, her mother hesitated, but realized this was her only daughter’s only wedding, and wanted to make her as happy as possible, so they found a beautiful off-the-shoulder black wedding dress with chiffon straps and a corset bodice, with black roses embellished onto the thin chiffon overlay fabric over the skirt and train.  Since they were going to be on a beach, Alice decided to remain barefoot, and also to not hurt the bunnies in case one went under her dress, that way, she could feel the fluffiness of the bunbun before possibly stepping on the creature.

Gravity debated on what to wear.  He knew Alice would wear a black dress, so he considered a white suit, but found it quite cliché, then decided upon possibly a wedding kimono, but decided against that, seeing as it would contradict the traditional wedding dress Alice would be wearing.  Finally, he settled upon a white and black Jacquard wedding suit, figuring wearing both white _and_ black wouldn’t be too cliché.  After trying it on, he knew it fit him well, but debated on whether to get a bowtie or a regular tie.  He proceeded to get advice from Alice, who suggested the bowtie, finding that it reminded her of the pasta shape they often shared when they were first forced together and didn’t know he could cook.  He smiled tenderly at the memory and settled upon a black bowtie with faint white speckles, only observable when up close.

Alice decided upon a black veil with a large spiked crown and a bouquet of various black flowers, not just Black Baccara roses, but also purple Calla lilies, Bat Orchids, Black Dahlias, and lastly, accented with [Physocarpus Opulifolius](https://www.serenataflowers.com/pollennation/black-flowers/)[1].  Alice convinced Gravity to wear a Bat Orchid on his suit compared to the traditional rose.  On her arms, Alice chose black satin gloves with black lace overlay.  Gravity also remained barefoot, so as to not harm the rabbits.

 

Their wedding day came quickly.  The ceremony would be performed on the beach on Okunoshima Island, while the post-wedding would be held in mainland Japan in Tokyo in the Harajuku district, much to the couple’s immense pleasure.

                Gravity and Alice sailed to the island on separate boats, so as to not see each other before the wedding and not to bring bad luck.  The couple’s families were on the opposite’s boats to get to know each other more.  Gravity’s parents weren’t too thrilled that their son was marrying a gothic woman on a beach filled with _rabbits_ , but at least he was getting married, something they believed he’d never do.  They thought he’d remain a secluded gaming nerd alone in his basement with only his hand to keep him company.  Alice thought that harsh, but wasn’t unfamiliar with the stereotype.  His father found Alice lovely, where his mother found her rather “distinguished” in her words, which Alice presumed meant “weird”.  Brushing it off, she thought nothing of it.

                Gravity already had an established relationship with Mary, albeit rather a stressed and thin one.

“You know she’s not easy,” she reminded him.  
“I know.  I just spent a month straight with the woman,” he teased back.

“I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into and are prepared.”

“Mary,” he sighed heavily before turning to the older woman who was also his boss.  “I don’t want our tense relationship to seep into Alice.  She deserves to be happy, and this is _her day_.  I know we’ve had our differences, but your offer has opened my eyes to a different and interesting woman.  Prior to meeting Alice, women would, lack for a better phrase, throw themselves at me.  They were all fake and I wanted nothing to do with them.  They wanted me for sex, money, or attention.  I didn’t have a single woman refuse me.  Until Alice.  She intrigued me, the way she headed her departments, and the departments she headed _alone_ intrigued me _more_.  Any sane woman would just stay with BL games, but the fact she’s not sane and went into an additional department that was different than expected, it interested me,” Mary frowned at the mention of her daughter being called crazy, but Gravity continued. “But the truth is, Mary Yoksvni, I’m not sane myself.  We’re both crazy.  Crazy in love.”  Mary rolled her eyes at the sappy remark.

“All jokes aside, I truly love Alice.  She’s a deeply-emotional woman with many quirks I can’t get enough of discovering.  I love discovering new sides of her and new aspects of her personality and interests.  They all fill me with a sense of belonging and happiness, so I hope we can get along in the future, _boss_.”  He smiled warmly at his own tease.  Mary merely smiled back and sluggishly and playfully punched his arm.

“Just stop showing up late to everything.”

 

* * *

 

                The families arrived at the island, Mary overwhelmed with the rabbits and Gravity’s family completely flabbergasted that something like this exists.  They thought it was just a prank or a weird name, but when they saw it for the first time with their own eyes, they just shook their heads and proceeded to the destined beach.

                Mary walked Alice in her beautiful black dress down the aisle, her crown towering on her head and the veil masking her face.  Gravity, who tried to comb his hair over in an attempt to make it less messy-looking, Alice couldn’t help but giggle at the difference in appearance.  Alice tried to wear contacts, but her eyes wouldn’t have it, so she felt the veil would help mask her glasses.

                When the time came to lift the veil, she flinched when Gravity gently grasped the ends to lift it.  She looked around nervously, but Gravity sensed what the problem was, and whispered, “Your glasses are fine.  It’s part of you, no need to be afraid.”  She chuckled softly at the memory.  
“You said the same thing last time.”  He lifted up the veil to reveal her beautiful slender face and the nerdy black-rimmed glasses on her face.  Her piercings sparkled under the natural sunlight, as did his.  They found each other mesmerizing.

“Do you, Gravity Albert, take Alice Yoksvni to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” He smiled broadly.

“And do you, Alice Yoksvni, take Gravity Albert to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and through health?”  She nodded her head, before realizing embarrassingly that she had to speak.  She quickly spit out, “I do!” and blushed profusely.  But then she continued, “Ich liebe dich.”  His eyes grew wide.  He had forgotten that memory.

“You may kiss—” Gravity immediately grabbed his flustered wife in a deep kiss, the Bat Orchid tendrils tickling her cheek.  The reception was to begin soon.

                Alice changed into a black high-low dress and Gravity wore a more comfortable suit, keeping his speckled bowtie and Bat Orchid.  She realized her name was now Alice Albert, something that sounded really weird to her, but it was now her name.  The food consisted of a variety and seemingly random dishes: a traditional Russian wedding food called Kournik, and Gravity’s family brought an abundance of German wedding foods, such as [Hochzeitsnudeln](https://germanfoods.org/german-food-facts/german-wedding-foods/) and Tafelspitz, and some wedding dishes not of their culture, consisting of seared parmesan Risotto cakes, sake, spinach & radicchio salad, [Madhupak](https://blog.brilliance.com/wedding-ring-bands/wedding-food), wine, pan-seared striped bass Branzino, [Kazunoko](http://bebeloveokazu.com/2013/12/31/kazunoko-herring-roe-osechi-ryori/), and four-cheese spinach lasagna.  Mark, Gravity’s best man, toasted to the new couple to be happy and healthy.  Scotty was, ironically, Alice’s maid of honor.  He wore a special wedding kilt and everything, holding a bouquet of Hellebore, despite it being poisonous.  He cried more than anyone else, saying, “Brother Gravvy is now a man!  Marrying such a beautiful and strong lass!” and weeping loudly, much to Gravity’s embarrassment and Alice’s amusement. The reception saw much dancing, festivities, and the infamous garter toss, much to Alice’s initial refusal but eventual agreeance.

                The moment came for the garter toss, and Gravity being Gravity, took it off with his teeth, much to Alice’s embarrassment, seeing as this was in front of _everyone_.  Her face was bright red, but she tried not to cover her face.  She put it almost exactly on her knee to prevent him from starting anything indecent in front of their families and friends.  She didn’t have too thick of thighs near her knees, so it was comfortable to wear there, and it didn’t slip off.  She chose a black laced one with gentle studs on it.  When he took it off and tossed it, he whispered in her ear, “Continue this later.”  Alice muttered “pervert” before he picked her up and made their way to the bar, where the 21+ festivities were about to begin and all the underage members were rushed off back to their hotels.

                This time, Gravity got drunk.  Turns out his weakness is Peach Schnapps and he consumed _a lot_ of it.  Alice couldn’t possibly heave his heavy ass all the way back to the hotel, so they got changed into normal attire before heading back to the hotel, with Gravity falling all over Alice and Alice trying to haul him to the hotel before he stripped her and fucked her on the pavement.

                As soon as they got into the hotel, Alice threw a laughing Gravity on the bed and proceeded to take off her shoes, as tradition in Japan, and went over to take off his shoes as well.  She looked up to see Gravity propped up on his elbows and staring down at her with an interesting expression.

“Hm?  What’s up, _husband_?”  She teased.  Gravity, looking more serious than horny, gently cupped her face and lifted her up to him and kissed her deeply.

“I think my _wife_ would look adorable in that garter again,” he muttered a bit slurry.  She grinned mischievously.

“Well, my husband is in luck, because since his wife knows his perversions, she kept two,” and she slid down her pants to reveal a second black garter.  The way he pulled her down indicated they wouldn’t get any sleep that night and she prayed the walls weren’t thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Real flower. Look it up. That’s it’s actual name.


	8. Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to talk about this chapter. Let's just say, smut. Lots of it. Read at your own risk.

Gravity and Alice decided upon returning to New York, but settled in a better district, in Manhattan, under their families’ suggestions.  They returned to work, with their wedding rings on their respective fingers proudly on display.  Upon returning, the men in Alice’s department were disheartened that their favorite girl was now _married_ , bur she reassured them it wouldn’t affect work.  In fact, she assured it should _improve_ their work.  She didn’t understand the fact that they were disheartened that she was _married_ _and owned_ and not the fact that she was away.  They couldn’t tease or try to flirt with her anymore.  The few women in Gravity’s department were in the same circumstance, and the other departments were surprised to learn that the daughter of their company’s CEO was allowed to marry _him_ , the _openly kinky horndog_.  They suspected he’d eventually get his way with her, seeing as how often he went after her, but the fact that they’re now married radically changed their initial impression.

                Mark enjoyed the festivities of the wedding, and even met his current girlfriend.  He stopped dressing in slippers, sweatpants, and sweaters and tidied up his red hair a bit, replacing his attire with a dress shirt and other more formal but still informal attire.  Turns out he had fallen in love with a Japanese attendee on the island who also helped organize the wedding. Alice giggled at the thought her friend fell in love with a Japanese girl, but also found it fitting, seeing as he had a secret fetish for Japanese girls.

                Once they returned to work, they returned to their normal attire: Gravity wore a new selection of colored dress shirts that were still messy and untucked, and his ties were color-coordinated, but were still loose and skewed.  His pants remained black and he still had those damned checkered slip-ons.  Alice wore her old shorts and sweater accompanied by her spiked Demonia boots and fishnets.  Her glasses remained and Gravity started wearing his small circle lenses more.

 

                That night, Gravity proposed something she feared he would ask.  The infamous question: “What about children?”

                Alice considered it before, but was afraid because she was so small that it would be difficult and knew nothing of her fertility.  No one knew, not even Gravity, that her mother suffered from fertility issues, and Alice feared the same for her.  Finding herself now married and the question brought up, she sighed and explained.

“Remember how I said I’m an only child and that I’m a mistake?”

“Yeah,” he quirked his eyebrow up at the reminder.

“That…wasn’t entirely true.  Yes, I was a mistake, but the truth is, my mother thought herself infertile.  She was told she couldn’t have children easily, so she was put on birth control, not for contraception, but as to regulate her heavy and irregular period.  And…I’m terrified I suffer from the same infertility,” her throat and eyes burned and she felt the tears.  She was so afraid of this moment, and was terrified of how Gravity would take this.  She turned her head away so he wouldn’t see her trying not to cry.  Gravity gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face him.  Staring deep into her tender hazel eyes, he spoke.

“Even if you are infertile, we can still adopt, you know.  There’s plenty of children who need a loving home.  But if you still want to try for a child of our own, why don’t we see the doctor together?”  She brightened up at his words, feeling relieved and thankful for his suggestion.

                She nuzzled her cheek into his palm.  “I was always afraid because I’m so small that having a child would be difficult,” she laughed softly.

“Hah, well, dwarves can have children.  If they can, then you can, too,” he teased, but she was grateful towards his truthful words.  They agreed to see the doctor together the next week, but not after Gravity got to see the bloody maid outfit on his new wife.

* * *

 

“The chances of you having a child aren’t impossible, just possibly difficult.  We’ll have to do some testing if you’re still unsure if you can conceive.  Have you tried?”

“Well, no.  We decided to seek a doctor before trying.  My mother had a form of infertility we couldn’t diagnose and I was conceived by a small chance margin.”

“I see.  Well, you can try to conceive naturally, if things don’t seem to work within a reasonable amount of time, say, a few months, come back and see me.  This isn’t uncommon for newly-wed couples, so don’t feel embarrassed.”  The doctor smiled warmly at the two, and they decided to start trying for a child.

                Alice stopped taking the contraceptives and two weeks later, they attempted for a child.  Gravity proposed she wear her nurse outfit, as it seemed fitting to him.  She reluctantly agreed.  That night, while Gravity was in the shower, she attempted to fit into her old bloody nurse outfit that she used for photoshoots long ago.  It still fit, although the skirt was a little shorter than she remembered, she figured it was fine.  The outfit consisted of a latex off-the-shoulder crop top with a giant red plus sign under the middle of her breasts and splattered with generous amounts of blood, and the skirt was also white latex with red lining, slightly torn and ripped at the hem, accompanied by slightly ripped white fishnets and white platform heels with red blood splatters.  She also had a tattered bloody nurse cap to put on her head.  She sat shyly on the edge of their new bed, still king-sized, under Gravity’s persuasion, and fiddled with her stockings and the thong that was under her skirt.  She forgot how uncomfortable this outfit was.  At least the maid outfit had frilly lace panties and not a g-string thong. 

She was in the middle of changing her panties when Gravity walked in, much to her embarrassment.  Gravity gave a low wolf whistle, walking up to Alice who had the panties around her knees and gently slid his hands up her now bare ass under the skirt, causing her to tremble.

“G-Gravity, that’s not what I—”

“Leave it like this, _nurse_ ,” he cooed into her ear, licking it tenderly.  She could feel his hardening erection with its many piercings pressing against her backside as he pressed closer, effectively bending her over the bed.

“Spread your legs,” he breathed into her ear, hot and desperate.  She trembled at his hot breath on her ear, but did as she was told.  Her panties were released and now down around her ankles.  Gravity slowly lifted the latex material up, revealing her naked ass, spanking it considerably.

                She moaned at the sensation, not unused to his spanking, which he seemed to especially enjoy.  She found out he was slightly sadistic, as well as greatly masochistic.  She reached behind her and tugged teasingly on the ring at his base, earning her a rough grab to her hips and another spank, but this time it was slightly rougher than last.

“You’re being such a naughty nurse.  Should the doctor _punish you_?”  He threw on a white lab coat he had for some reason hanging on the door and leaned over her, pinning her to the bed, his broad muscular chest against her slender, sweat-slicked back.

“But, _doctor_ , I only do as you ask,” she attempted to play along, nowhere near good at dirty talking.  Gravity smirked at her words.

“In that case, _nurse,_ lie on your back on the bed,” he kissed her ear before releasing her hips, allowing her to move.  She did as she was told, and soon found Gravity retrieving a bundle of what appeared to be gauze from the closet.  Her skin immediately bristled with goosebumps at the sight and she trembled as he grew closer with the gauze.

“G-Gravity, what are you—" he jumped on the bed without a word and wrapped up the back of her knees with the gauze, wrapping it behind her neck, exposing her entirely.  He also wrapped up her wrists above her head, completely immobilizing her.

“Ah—Gravity!  What, what are you doing?” He smirked sadistically.  He _planned this_.  He ran his palms up the backs of her sensitive legs, reaching her knees and wrapping his arms around them, staring at her hungrily and licking his lips.  She started to shake and tried to struggle, until she heard a loud smack and felt her ass tingle and sting.

“Ah--!”

“Naughty nurses will only get _punished_.  If you’re _good_ , maybe I’ll untie your hands.”  Her eyes betrayed the lust, now filled with anxious anticipation for his next move.  She was completely immobile and vulnerable, left at this large man’s disposal.

“What do I do to be good, _doctor_?”  She tried to still play along, but she was a little scared at being so bound down.

“Hmm, do everything I say, and if you disobey, you’ll receive the _punishment_.”  He emphasized the word “punishment” by biting her thigh through her stockings, and she gasped at the sensation.  Pleased with the sound, he continued to bite her thighs, leaving bite marks, moving up to her neck and biting that as well, but unfortunately, he bit _hard_ into her neck.  He dug his teeth in, not enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to leave a mark.  She inhaled sharply, and he began to lick affectionately at the wound.  He continued this on the other side of her neck, as well as her shoulders and clavicle.

                After thoroughly marking her neck and clavicle, he released her breasts from their confines, sucking in the whole soft bud on one breast while rolling the other between his index and forefinger.  She moaned helplessly at the sensation, unable to move.  He nibbled gently on her nipple, tugging it gently.

“I want to pierce these,” he said unconsciously before returning to biting and pulling, tugging on the other with his fingers.  She didn’t comprehend what he said at first since it was muffled by her nipple, she figured she’d ask him about it later.  Her mind was wiped white as soon as she felt gentle touching of her labia and clitoris, before he began rolling it between his fingers that were previously on her uncovered nipple.  She could feel herself opening up slowly and becoming wetter.  
“Ah, please…!”  she pleaded.

“I won’t know what you want if you don’t tell me clearly,” she bit her lip at his words.

“Say, ‘please finger fuck me, doctor!’” he said with a devilish smirk.  She wasn’t used to begging and saying things like that, so she held back her words.  Her resistance earned her a rough smack on her ass again.  She yelped at the pain.  She trembled as she spoke.

“P-please..finger f-fuck me, doctor…!” She felt like her face was going to melt off with how hot it was, but it earned her what she yearned for.  He poked at her exposed hole before sliding a finger inside.

“It’s so hot and wet inside…soft, too,” he whorled in her ear before tugging on her lobe with his teeth.  “Hard to believe you were asexual before this, huh?”  She would have smacked him if she could, but with her hands restrained, she was unable to act out her frustration.

“I can’t wait to be inside this wet, tight hole.  I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk in the morning, and fill you with so much cum you _have_ to get pregnant,” his dirty talking was so unconventional and unlike him, she didn’t think he had it in him to talk like this.  It was surprising, but it seemed to suit his dominating aura.

“Ahn--!  Gravity!”

“’Finger fuck me harder, doctor!’” he implied.  She bit her lip harder, starting to draw blood.

“Harder, doctor!”  He spanked her again, harder than last time.  It was starting to rattle her to the core, and she remembered the safe word if she needed it, just in case his spanking got out of hand.  She could feel her ass stinging more and could sense it turning red.

“That’s not what I said, _nurse_.”  She groaned slightly before correcting herself.

“Finger fuck me harder, d-doctor!”

“Good girl…” He moved his two fingers in and out of her harder, wet sounds could be heard resonating around the room.  When he moved up to a third, he moved them more vigorously inside of her, wriggling like worms and scissoring to stretch out her tight entrance.

                When her moans began to become uncontrollable, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube on the bedside table.  He hastily poured out a decent amount onto his palm and pumped his cock vigorously, ensuring all his piercings were coated and his fingers were coated as they entered her one last time in preparation of what was to invade.

“You ready for my huge cock?”  Knowing what he was implying, she reluctantly responded.

“Please shove your huge cock inside of me, doctor!”  He hummed hotly before he aligned his erect member to her exposed, thoroughly wet hole and pushed in.  She threw her head back and moaned loudly, hoping to elicit a strong response from him.  She could feel his dick twitch excitedly inside of her as he entered her.  Once he heard his name, he quickly shoved the remainder of himself inside, earning him a yelp and a long, low moan.

                He remained still while he pulsed inside of her, much to her agitation.  She just wanted him to _move_ , and _quickly_.  He remained still until she sensed what he wanted.

“Doctor, fuck me hard and fast!”

“As you say, nurse,” he rammed himself in and out of her, grabbing her in a deep, wet kiss as he pounded into her defenseless hole.  He grabbed her exposed breast as well, groping and massaging it to enhance the stimulation.

                She moaned helplessly into his mouth as she felt his piercings carve her walls out and rub her raw, much to Gravity’s stimulation.  He broke the sloppy kiss and grabbed onto her hips, grunting furiously.

“I’m gonna fill you with so much of my cum,” he grunted out.

“Ah--!  Fill me with your hot cum, doctor!” She heard Gravity grind his teeth and let out a deep throaty groan as he rammed one last time into her, balls-deep, and came hard inside of her.  They breathed heavily, and Gravity undid her bonds, but only to flip her over onto her stomach, much to Alice’s surprise.

“G-Gravity, what are you--!”

“Once isn’t enough.  _More_ ,” he breathed as he grabbed her hips and shoved into her again, this time with far less difficulty.  She let out a loud moan upon feeling him enter her again, her tender entrance being opened again.

                She forgot about his extreme libido, and it appeared to have come back with a vengeance.  She was unprepared for his sudden fervent energy again so soon.  He continued to ram into her, and he pinned her wrists above her head with his hand and proceeded to spank her again, grabbing where he impacted.

                She could hear him grind his teeth again, and felt another hot spurt of cum enter her.  She figured he was done now, but when he pulled out, she realized that he was still hard.

“H-how are you--!?”

“Heh,” he mounted her higher and used his feet to spread her legs farther as he pounded into her again, putting more pressure on her pinned wrists.

“G-Gravity, that’s too deep!  Gravity!” She pleaded helplessly, but his unrelenting movements only indicated he was highly aroused by her words and had no intention to back off.  He spanked her again, and then a second time consecutively.  He was being _really_ rough tonight, moreso than usual.  The offer to cum a lot seemed to have pushed him to ensure he fulfilled that promise.  Alice heard him let out a low grunt and felt more cum enter her.  He collapsed on top of the helpless and tired woman, panting heavily.  She could feel and knew he could go more, but believed he didn’t want to push his rough sex any more upon her tonight.  He released her trapped wrists and pulled out of her tender hole.  He struggled to catch his breath, and collapsed next to her, admiring her red ass as it collapsed to the bed.

“Was…that enough cum?” he panted out with a smirk.  She pinched his nose before gently flicking his softening, but still half-hard, dick.  She struggled for breath as well.

“I think that was enough for one night, you sperm bank,” she teased.

“Heh, I have considered donating some, you know,” he teased back.  She was appalled by the thought, something Gravity seemed to have noticed.

“But don’t worry, mine is _only_ for you and your pretty little vagina,” he gently cupped her face and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue in.  They interlaced and intertwined tongues feverishly before parting, grasping for breath again.

“You really have no shame,” she panted.

“Nope,” he breathed.  They removed their clothing before cuddling close together, promising to get a shower together in the morning.  Before they drifted off to sleep, they interlaced their banded fingers.


	9. EXTRA CHAPTER: Beach Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravity proposes going to the beach. Don't know if I'll continue with this one.  
> "Heads" was intentional. Lol.

“Hey Alice, you want to go to the beach?”  Gravity sat fanning his junk in front of the air conditioner.  It was already nearly summer and the heat was getting pretty intense.  Alice ignored what he was doing and thought about his offer.  “I know you don’t like bathing suits, but I’ll be with you.  If the waves knock off your top, I’ll fish it out,” he continued smugly.  She threw a pillow at his broad back, but came to her decision.

“Fine, I guess we can go.  Last time I was at the beach I was little.”

“Then it’s settled.  Let’s go pick out our bathing suits!”  He turned around and Alice groaned loudly.  He was half-hard.

 

                Alice cringed at the bathing suits on the racks.  They were all so revealing to her and she wasn’t comfortable wearing something like this in public, but Gravity reassured that there’d be other people in bathing suits as well.  _But they all have such better bodies_ …

                Gravity offered that they surprise each other with their choices of bathing suits.  She threatened him not to pick something erotic before they headed off to opposite areas to search for their partner’s suit.  Alice debated what to get him.  She perused the various swimming trunks, and what caught her eye was a pair of dark green swimming trunks with faint palm leaf patterns around the bottom hem.  She considered the option, and figured it would look nice against his light skin and messy dirty blonde hair.  Her next obstacle was now in front of her: what size?  She wasn’t sure how men’s sizing worked, and was unsure of where to begin.

                A man was standing next to her and could see the confusion written on her face when she looked between two different sized identical shorts.

“Need some help?”  She jumped at the voice, but figured it was a store worker, she turned around, only to be faced with not a store clerk, but James.  She sighed with relief that it was a familiar face, but her next question scared her.

“Why are you here in Manhattan, James?  Don’t you live elsewhere?”  He laughed.

“Sometimes even I gotta get outside of my comfort zone.  Besides, sex is a pretty wealthy business, ya know?”  She hated to agree, but she couldn’t deny that fact.  “Anyway, you and Grav-bro getting each other suits?”

                She nodded shyly, and James gladly gave her his exact size.  “How do you know his size?”  She couldn’t help but be curious.

“A man has to buy some underwear himself,” was all he said before waving and leaving.  She was confused by the response, but shrugged and located the correct size and went to see how perverted Gravity was being.

                Gravity already decided upon a bathing suit for his wife: a pastel pink bikini with a studded belt around both the top and the bottoms.  He was tempted to buy the thong version, but figured he’d get his heads ripped off if he did something like that, knowing how self-conscious she is in stuff like this.  He waited by the dressing room with the correct size, which he had memorized after buying her so much lingerie over the years.  Soon enough, Alice came rushing over with a dark green pair of trunks draped over her arm.  As soon as she saw the pink bikini, she cringed and glared at Gravity’s choice of color.  He merely winked and they traded their suits and went into a stall.

                Alice had to admit, she never liked pink of any kind, but the studded belts did add a nice Gothic effect.  And it was a pastel pink, not a hot pink which she absolutely hated.  She sighed and turned around to look at the reflection of her backside.  She tugged lightly on the hem around her cheeks.  She felt so exposed, but couldn’t help it.  At least it _mostly_ covered her cheeks.  She jumped when she heard a knock on her stall door.

“You’ve been taking a while.  Everything ok, hun?”  His voice betrayed deep concern and worry.  Gravity heard a click and the door creaked open ever so slightly a crack.  He saw the familiar hazel eye peeking through, so he bent over to meet its gaze.

“You ok?”  His voice was softer now.

“Can…you come in…?  Please?”  He nodded gently.  He retrieved the stuff from his stall and eased into Alice’s stall.  After setting his stuff beside hers, he turned around to gaze at a very self-conscious, worried, and flustered wife.  He looked at her from head to toe, admiring his choice.  Her slender figure was now exposed, the gentle curves of her waist and flat belly on full display.  Her large breasts fit nicely in the halter bandeau top, and he loved how he had her cup sized memorized as well.  He could feel himself getting hotter down below.  To distract himself, he spoke.

“You look great, hun.  Beautiful and like a delicate flower.”  She turned to face him, only to shudder slightly and scowl.

“Don’t stain them before we can even buy them, but I’m glad they fit.”  He noticed his dick was visible, but not completely hard.  Just a slight lump.  He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.

“Did you memorize my size?  Do you remember how big my dick is?”  She turned around and pinched his nose, the scowl growing deeper.

“No, I haven’t bought clothes like this for you before, so I struggled at first, but then one of your friends helped me.”  Gravity’s eyes went wide and he furrowed his brows.

“Friend?”  Alice nodded, but couldn’t ignore the concern in his voice.  
“Yeah, your sex shop friend, James.”  Gravity breathed a sigh of relief.  He forgot James went swimsuit shopping around this time for his own shop to get ideas of what was popular this year, and what better place than Manhattan?  He noticed another question burning in Alice’s eyes.

“What?”

“How does he know your size?”  She cocked her head slightly.  Gravity laughed audibly.

“Well, I’ve bought some…stuff from him before that required him to know my size.”

“So, nothing weird?”  Gravity could see the implications behind her words.  He smirked devilishly.

“I know your secret kink, _Alice_.  Thinking we had something?  Some _thoughts_ going through your head?”  She flicked his forehead deftly before looking away.  She blushed profusely.

“So you _were_ thinking about stuff like that,” he teased happily.  She pushed against his chest to try to wriggle from his grasp to avoid further embarrassment.

“It’s not my fault!  It’s not like you’re not open to stuff like that!”  Gravity quickly and lightly covered her mouth.

“Shh, we’re still in a dressing room.  Don’t want people to hear you,” he kissed her rosy cheek gently.  She grumbled, but then turned her attention towards her husband’s opinion of her choice.

“So, what do you think of your suit…?” She was timid and was afraid he wouldn’t like them.

“Hmm,” he turned his head up, hand to his chin as if in thought.  “Palm leaves are nice, and the green is a nice shade.  Not too bright and the leaves aren’t overly obvious.  A nice subtle design.  I really like them, Alice.”  She beamed at his reaction to her choice.  She jumped up slightly and kissed him.  Gravity tried giving her a deeper kiss, but she knew where this was leading and didn’t want this to escalate, so she parted their lips and put a finger to his lips, mouthing “later”.  Gravity picked up the implication and grinned deviously.  They nuzzled noses before getting back into their regular clothes and leaving the dressing room.

 

                The bus ride wasn’t anything bad.  She still felt uncomfortable in shorts without stockings and a white crop top.  Her flips flops were black though, so she settled for that.  Gravity had bought her some black cat-eye aviator sunglasses with deep purple lenses in her prescription so the sun wouldn’t bother her too much, as well as a black large-rimmed beach hat.  Alice couldn’t help but carry her white parasol with her once they got to the beach.  Gravity’s small circle lenses already darkened for the sun, creating an illusion of sunglass monocles, which Alice found extremely cute.  She leaned against his shoulder on the spacious bus, tired from having to wake up so early.  Alice may have gotten up before Gravity usually, but she hated waking up earlier than 11 or 12, and they had to wake up at 5 AM to be able to make it to the bus ride to head towards Maryland.  They had debated on which beach to go to, and settled upon Ocean City, Maryland, due to its boardwalk and attractions.  Alice couldn’t stand just going to the beach and sitting in sand with nothing else to do.  She was an active and restless soul when it came to things other than gaming.

                Soon, she felt a nudge on her shoulder, then a sharp poke on her cheek.  She opened her eyes to meet Gravity’s deep brown gaze.  She rubbed her eye under her sunglasses and sighed.  “We’re almost there, love.  Just a couple more minutes.  Time to wake up now.”  She yawned loudly and looked around.  The bus was mostly empty, which wasn’t surprising.  Any sane person wouldn’t be up this early for a bus ride.  Just a few weekend warriors off to work or something.

“We’re almost to the hotel,” Gravity whispered.  Alice mumbled.

                It was around 9AM when they finally arrived at the hotel.  It wasn’t anything too posh, but it was kind of up-scale for the Alberts, with its plush carpets and marble floors, four-posters and bay windows.  It gave them a great view of the ocean, something Alice could appreciate.  Gravity definitely had an eye for natural beauty.  She collapsed on the bed face-first, earning her a rub on the head before Gravity opened the bay window curtains wide to allow in the sunlight, much to Alice’s disgruntledness.

“Do you have to open that?”

“You have to wake up sooner or later.  Aren’t _I_ supposed to be the not-morning-person?” He teased as he climbed onto the bed by her side.  “Are you hungry?”

“Mhm,” she hummed.  He kissed her gently on the head before heading off somewhere.  Alice heard rustling and then some paper being moved.  Piquing her interest, she moved her head sluggishly to see what her husband was messing with.  She turned her head over to see something invading her vision: something light and flaky.  She backed up slightly and saw him handing her a pastry.  She smiled warmly before taking it and beginning to munch on it, still lying down.  Gravity just laughed at his humorous wife.


	10. EXTRA CHAPTER: Beach Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Gravity head to the beach and have some fun, as well as explore the boardwalk. Both haven't been to one in many years. Crab shacks are delicious.

“It should be nice and hot today, Alice,” Gravity commented as they were preparing to go out for the day.  They put on their chosen swimsuits and after applying enough sunscreen and Alice grabbed her white parasol and sunglasses, they made their way out.

                Immediately, Alice was hit with the intense heat of the sun and the coarse feeling of the sand under her feet.  Since the hotel was right on the beach, they carried their shoes outside.  She could hear the sound of waves crashing against the shore, lapping away at the sandy coast, something she hadn’t heard in many years.

                While lost in long-forgotten sensations, she felt a gentle squeeze to her hand, and Gravity urged her to walk closer to the shore to find a spot to set up.  There weren’t many people at the beach yet, much to Alice’s surprise and relief; she was terrified it was going to be packed already, but since they picked a weekday to start, it wasn’t atrociously full yet.  Mary had given her and Gravity 2 weeks off for this vacation, and they were determined to make the most of it, as vacations that long were rare in the company, despite being the married couple of the owner.

                Gravity picked a spot right by a fairly large sand dune, so as to cast a shadow when the sun started going down.  They took out their double-sized beach towels and laid them out side by side, placing a giant rainbow parasol in between behind them to cover them from the glaring sunlight.  After adjusting her sunglasses and hat, she put away her parasol and set down her mini black mouse-eared backpack with the giant white bow on the corner of her lavender-colored towel.  Gravity had bought a light blue towel.  They decided to stay with light colors so they wouldn’t burn as badly or as quickly, despite being into dark colors such as black.

                After setting up, Gravity had lied down on his back on his towel and turned his head to his wife, who was sprawled out and propped up on her palms.  He wondered if she was experiencing the same far-off familiarity he was feeling.  When was the last time he was at the beach?  He couldn’t remember exactly.  He did remember that Alice had been here in childhood, and decided to voice his ponderings.

“Hey hun…”

“Hm?”  Alice turned to her husband, and he could tell that behind those beautiful sunglasses she had a bright light in her hazel eyes.

“Why haven’t you come here more often?  You seem to really like it here.  Like when we were walking here, you were practically hopping like a bunny to find the best spot.  And when we were setting up, you had a gentle yet wide smile on your face.”  Alice looked down and away from her husband, much to his confusion.  He could sense sadness behind the dark purple lenses.

“I don’t like bathing suits.”  He already knew this and told her accordingly.

“It’s not just the bathing suits, it’s my body.  I don’t like it.  And bathing suits are so revealing, and they’re only becoming moreso as time goes on.  When I was little, I came to the beach often.  At that time, I didn’t have to worry about body image or people staring at me with mixed emotions.  All I had to worry about was where the best seashells were and how I could keep sea water from getting in my mouth.  But, as I grew older, and my body developed, I found that I couldn’t get myself to wear such revealing clothing in public.  The reason I got into gaming was because I could hide behind a persona and people would get to know that – my personality – instead of focusing on my appearance.”  Gravity felt a little sad himself after hearing her explanation.  Yeah, he knew she struggled with her self-body image perception, but didn’t think it’d get that far.  He decided he’d allow her to have so much fun she’d forget about that, because he loved her.  They were married now.  He was there to protect and love her, and he’d do just that.

“Wanna play some volleyball?”  Alice turned her head questioningly to her husband.  She hadn’t played sports in a long time, but agreed anyway.  They got up and walked to the volleyball net close by to their little set-up and Gravity grabbed a volleyball from the nearby basket, telling Alice to stand on the other side of the net.

“Do you know how to play?”  Gravity questioned.  He never saw or knew about her playing sports.

“Of course, but it’s been a _long_ time.  I may be a little rusty,” she giggled.  Gravity couldn’t help but chuckle at her comment as well.  He tossed the ball up and they started.

* * *

                Alice was indeed fairly good, although at first she was indeed very rusty.  She kept fumbling with the ball and missing, but once she got back into the rhythm, she ended up beating her husband.  He decided to reward her with some sea salt ice cream, something she’d never had.  After saying it tasted salty yet sweet, they shared a pleasant reminiscing of memories as they walked along the water, hand-in-hand.  Alice had found a conch shell in pristine condition on their walk, and she wrapped it up in her towel so it wouldn't get broken as they planned to go to the boardwalk later.

 

                They packed up their stuff and dropped it off at the hotel where Alice grabbed a black kimono cover-up so she wouldn’t feel so exposed being around a lot of other people on the boardwalk.  Gravity put some cash in her mini backpack so they could play some games and eat some more food.

                The first thing they noticed about the boardwalk when they arrived was the fact that the wood of the boardwalk was very interesting: it was worn with sand, but still looked well-maintained, if that was even possible, as Alice noted.  They walked along the brightly-colored signs and stands, some with lighted neon signs, others with brightly-colored wooden or plastic signs.  Alice’s eye was caught by a wooden sign reading _“Salt-water Taffy”_ , and she nudged Gravity’s arm and pointed like a child.

“Never had salt-water taffy?”  Alice shook her head.

“What is it?”

“Well, it’s typically taffy made with salt and water, as well as traditional taffy ingredients, but no salt-water, ironically.  It’s common to find on the boardwalks here, and comes in various flavors such as grape, strawberry, peppermint, and so on.  It’s soft taffy, so it won’t break your jaw when you try to chew it.  Interested?”  Upon seeing Alice’s nod, they headed into the salt-water taffy shop, where a wide assortment of taffy flavors were everywhere along the walls.  The shop didn’t sell just salt-water taffy, but other candies as well, such as caramels and chocolates.  As Alice perused the salt-water taffy flavors, Gravity secretly eyed up some chocolates.  He knew his wife loved chocolate and decided to surprise her with some special ones on the boardwalk.

                After perusing for some time, Alice ended up with a bag of assorted flavors including grape, strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, chocolate chip, strawberry-banana, and caramel-apple.  Gravity ended up getting his own assortment, including key lime, chocolate mint, blueberry, Huckleberry, banana, and raspberry lemonade.  He secretly purchased some candy-coated chocolate seashells, as well as some peanut butter and chocolate fudge and had it gift-wrapped.  They departed from the shop and headed down to play some games.  They walked without incident, much to Alice’s utter surprise and relief.

                The first game they played was a simple dart game:  aim the dart at a balloon and if you pop it, you get whatever prize is inside.  Gravity went first.  Surprisingly, he made 2 out of 3 shots, which made Alice giggle.

“Thought you were supposed to be a sharp-shooter?”  He glared at her.

“They’re tiny darts and I have big hands, cut me some slack!”  The game operator couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at their taunts, then it was Alice’s turn.  She did much worse, 1 out of 3.

“And you said _I_ was bad!  You didn’t even make half!”  Gravity was doubled over in laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks.  “And what’s _your_ excuse for missing?  You have the hands of a child, Alice!”

“It’s rigged, I say!  I aimed perfectly!”  Although they were perfect shots in games, it appears neither could play darts in real life.  Gravity walked away with a giant unicorn plushie and Alice walked away with a small stingray plushie.

                The next game they decided to play was the accursed ring toss on the bottle game, as Alice saw a giant mouse plushie that resembled a realistic mouse and not some cartoonish caricature.  Determined to win such a prize for his wife, Gravity decided to go first.  He was given 10 rings for $1.  They both knew this game was bullshit, but hey, they were on vacation, why not attempt to have some fun?

                Gravity managed to get a ring on a bottle.  They walked away with the mouse plushie, much to Alice’s sheer and utter happiness.  She cuddled it to her chest and kissed her husband fervently and thanked him.  The last game they played wasn’t really a game, per se, but rather a crane game filled with Rilakkuma bears.  Alice was better at this than Gravity, as she loved crane games back in her childhood.  She managed to easily get a standard Rilakkuma bear, much to Gravity’s impression.  He mentioned they were kind of cute, and Alice decided to win another.

And she did.

                As the sun began setting, they decided to go onto the Ferris wheel, as both weren’t fond of roller coasters or other rides.  They got into one of the enclosed cars with many windows and sat next to each other, staring fondly over the sights of the coast.  They made a mutual pact to not have public sex, much to Gravity’s disappointment, earning him a nose pinch.  They looked out opposite windows with their hands on one another on the seat.  As they ascended, Alice’s stomach grumbled, garnering attention from her husband.  They both laughed at the sudden noise.

“Hungry, I take it?”  Alice nodded.  “Where ya wanna eat?”

“Mmm, I’m in the mood for seafood.  What about you?”  Gravity put a finger to his chin and raised his head.  After a few seconds of pondering, he nodded in agreement.  They munched on some taffy while waiting for their ride to finish.  As they stopped at the top, they kissed romantically, exchanging “I love you”s and nuzzling each other’s cheeks.

                After going over the various options for dinner, they decided upon a crab shack.  They entered, only to be welcomed by loud greetings and motioned to sit over at an old-fashioned round table with a slightly tattered red and white plaid tablecloth with a giant bucket of peanuts in the middle.  They were given their menus by a round-faced woman who had a fairly high voice and called them “Hun” and “sweetie” at the end of every sentence.  Other than the odd tags, she was polite and quite funny.

                They debated getting alcoholic drinks, but decided to just go light rather than none at all.  Alice got a strawberry banana daiquiri and Gravity chose a caramel apple martini.  Their drinks were surprisingly high-quality and rather good.  But the food was better, and they both polished off 3 crab buckets a piece.  Their meal wasn’t extraordinarily expensive, but money wasn’t a concern for vacation standards, as they both saved up enough to compensate spending.

                These two weeks were going to be wonderful.


	11. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter title. May continue this chapter/story some other time..? Dunno yet.

 

                She was excited.  She was _ecstatic.  Elated._   She thought of ways to break the news to Gravity.  She decided to make him a special cake with a plus and minus symbol on it, followed by a question mark, on it.  The inside would be filled with little pink crosses.  She sent him out to get some things as a distraction while she prepared the cake.  She decided upon a vanilla cake with strawberry and blueberry buttercream frosting, adding the tiny strawberry crosses on the inside to indicate a positive response.  She was busy with the cake when Gravity had called and asked which spice she had written down.  She started talking with him and nearly burned the cake, but luckily saved it before any damage could be done.

                Dinner was normal.  She tried her hand at the crab linguine with white clam sauce his grandmother had created.  She felt it wasn’t as good as his, but he said it tasted great.

“Ready for dessert?” She offered happily.

“Dessert?  Now what’s the occasion?  Hm? Get a promotion at work or something?” He teased.  But he was genuinely unsure of why she was going through all this effort.  It seemed like any other day.  It wasn’t a holiday or anniversary or birthday…

                When he saw the cake, he immediately knew why.  He looked up at her and then back at the cake repeatedly.  “Well?  Gonna cut it?” she smiled.

                With shaking fingers, he sliced open the cake and took out a slice to see the little pink crosses.  He jumped up and knocked over his young wife, ecstatic.  They were going to have a child.


End file.
